What Hurts The Most
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Brandon's ex girlfriend suddenly turns up in an act to get him back, Stella is not going to back down this easily, she's going to fight for the one she loves.
1. Plane Journey

What Hurts The Most

I came up with this idea in my drama class, we had to make up our final piece and the ideas my group game out with just got my brain started with ideas for a story.

Summery: Brandon's ex girlfriend suddenly turns up in an act to get him back, Stella is not going to back down this easily, she's going to fight for the one she loves.

Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.

Chapter 1 Plane Journey

_Someone's P.O.V_

I gazed out of the window and smiled to myself, about half an hour and I would be at my destination, finally, I'm off to find him, after three years of waiting I have found him, I'm currently on a plane off to find him.

But what I still don't get is why he ran off without telling me where he was going, but now I'm on my way, to finally declare my love for him.

But still what I still want to know is what did he mean by those words he said when we last met, those words that pierced my heart but still I refused to accept them.

_Flashback_

"_Listen to me" A guy with short brown hair said to me shaking my shoulders, "I can't carry on like this anymore, you need to control your temper"._

"_What" I gasped, no way, not him. The guy I expected to be with for the rest of my life was telling me it's over, no one EVER tells me when it's over, only I can._

"_But you said we'd be together forever" I protested._

_He sighed, "I know but that's in the past, way before you changed, you just can't control yourself now, you hit people, insult them, I just can't be with you, people call you mental and they're starting to call me, The Mental's Boyfriend"._

"_That'll pass, surely your not going to let a few nicknames get between us do you?" I said looking up at him._

_He sighed again, I could tell this was frustrating him, he kept on glaring up at the sky, "It's not that, the nicknames don't bother me, you know that, it's the fact that you're so violent all the time"._

"_Now you listen to me" I hissed snatching his shirt and pulling him towards me so he was looking at me right in the eye, "No one ever tells me it's over, got that?"._

_He pushed me off "You see, you're starting on me now, look I can't deal with you anymore, have a nice life" And with that he turned his back on me and walked away._

"_This is not over" I whispered clenching my fists, "I'll get him back"._

_End Flashback_

That memory still makes me shudder but still, its true, I will get him back even if he's got a girlfriend.

A girlfriend, that had never occurred to me, he was a good looking guy and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't spend his days moping about what an idiot he is for leaving me, he'll be out flirting with other girls and trying to get with them.

But I'm sure, if he did have a girlfriend I'm going to do all I can to split them up, even if I have to go to drastic measures.

I shifted the bag in my lap and opened it up, there was only a few necessities in there, some make up, my passport and ticket, and of course a picture of him.

I pulled it out and stared at it, wow, he's got such a sweet smile. The kind that would make you melt like ice, the picture was of me and him, he had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head resting on his muscular chest, I remembered that day as if it was yesterday, it still felt warm from where he had his arms around me.

I leaned on the armrest and I drifted into thoughts about him and me, I could just imagine our lives once I find him, once I have him back in my grasp.

I was too lost in thoughts that I didn't even realize that the plane had landed and that all the passengers had walked off the plane.

"Excuse me, Miss Daniels" A flight attendant said taping me on my shoulder, "We have arrived at Magix airport".

"Oh, right" I said getting up from my seat and grabbing my bag, I slowly walked off the plane and towards the airport to collect my luggage.

Everywhere I looked there were happy couples, maybe in a few days I would be one of them, with his arms around me once again, just wait.

"You wait my love, I will find you and get you back" I whispered as I picked up my suitcase, "Just wait Brandon".

So its something new and I really like the idea for this, so review of you like it and I'll update soon.


	2. Why, Hello Again

**Here's the next chapter, and while you're reading this, can you please keep my poor laptop in mind for it has to go away this Friday to…err… have a holiday!**

**Thank you: Chibi Horsewoman, Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Coolgurl800 and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.**

**The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 2 Why, Hello Again**

Someone's P.O.V 

Ok now where to go, I've already done some research about him, well not exactly research just mainly trying to remember all the things he's said to me, I could remember him telling me that he was going to Red Fountain to train to become a hero but then a few days before he left he said that he wasn't going there anymore.

But I could tell that he was lying, I could see that he had this all worked out in his mind and he was going to tell me that story, didn't work though, he could never fool me no matter how hard he tried, why else would I be standing in the streets of Magix asking for directions to Red Fountain.

A few people that I asked gave me the completely wrong way though, I just seemed to be going around in circles, then I just tried to find my own way there but I just ended up in a deserted street, directing myself was never my strong point.

So I tried to ask people off the street again, surely there must be at least one helpful person who actually knows their way around here, I spotted a woman who looked about thirty and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly, "Could you please tell me how to get to Red Fountain".

"Yes of course" The woman said, "It's quite close, just walk straight on past the enchanted forest and you're there" She explained.

"Ok thank you" I said giving her a kind smile, finally someone in this place knows what they're talking about, and I started to walk off to the enchanted forest.

Soon I was beginning to think that this woman had given me the wrong directions, I just seemed to be wandering stupidly around this forest, which didn't seem to be that enchanting, there was a horrible smell in the air that seemed to follow me, how can people put up with this?

After about half an hour of walking around in a forest, a tall building came into view and there were loads of guys outside talking, I guess I found it, excellent.

I started to walk towards it, trying to ignore the wolf whistles they were throwing at me, god if I wasn't so happy about finding Red Fountain, I would have punched them all.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A voice said, I turned around to see a blonde haired guy.

"Not really just looking for someone" I said.

"Who, does he go to school here?" The blonde guy asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Well what's his name, maybe I know him," He said.

"His names Brandon and he's got brown hair, do you know who I'm talking about" I explained.

"Yeah I know him" The guy said, "He's one of my friends".

"Great" I said giving the guy one of my sweet smiles, "Do you know where he is?"

"Well he's not here" He said, "I think he went out to Magix, don't know when he'll be back though".

"Oh ok" I said trying to walk away but the blonde guy stopped me.

"Do you want me to give him a message?" He asked.

"No don't worry I'll find him myself" I said.

"How do you know him?" He asked again, "You related to him?"

"We're…cousins" I said quickly, I didn't want to say that I was his girlfriend and freak him out, Brandon's probably still distraught about losing me that he hasn't gone out with another girl for months, "Thanks for you help… what's your name?"

"Names Sky" He said.

"Sky" I whispered, "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," I said before walking back towards the forest.

So again I found myself trudging through the foul smelling forest, I was also getting slightly annoyed; I don't like to search for a long time, I like to find what I'm looking for quickly, saves time you see.

The sun was beginning to set, I knew I needed to get to him fast otherwise I would have to wait until tomorrow and believe me I didn't want to wait

I'll find him, just as soon as I'm out of this forest, I'll see him today if it's the last thing I do.

Normal P.O.V 

"Come on Brandon, I want to hit a few more stores before they close" Stella said carrying loads of shopping bags and trying to drag Brandon into some stores.

"Come on Stell, we've been shopping for ages" Brandon said, he also had a few of Stella's shopping bags in his hands too, "And don't you think you've already got enough clothes".

"Brandon, you can never have too many clothes," Stella said with a sly wink.

Brandon could only laugh at this, he quickly grabbed Stella and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Ok a few more shops and then I have a surprise for you" Brandon said.

Stella smiled at Brandon, "Ok then maybe I won't go into those last few stores and maybe we could go to the surprise now?" She said.

"I knew that would get your attention, come on" He said taking Stella's hand and leading her away from the stores.

"So what's my surprise?" Stella asked as they walked down the road.

"Just something I thought would…" Brandon stopped dead.

"Brandon? What is it?" Stella asked looking at Brandon's face, it had a shocked expression on it and it wasn't something Stella was used to.

A small noise of heels clicking in the distance and walking towards them was a girl, a girl that Brandon remembered knew from the past and wished that she wasn't walking towards them.

"Why hello again, Brandon" She said letting a smile spread on her face.

**So Brandon and this mystery girl have met again, so tell me what do you think and remember to review!**


	3. A Tense Moment

**Good news, MY LAPTOP CAME BACK WOOOOOOOO its back from the dead! Ha ha ha.**

**Thank you Phoebe the queen of dragons, Yemi Hikari, Solarian Sweetie, Chibi Horsewoman, coolgurl800 and Solstician Princess for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

Chapter 3 A Tense Moment

The girl pulled her hands out of her coat pocket and slowly walked towards the couple, Stella couldn't exactly see the details of the girls face but still the feeling of her presence made Stella's hair stand up on end.

She walked straight up to Brandon and looked up to his face, Stella could now see that this girl had long brunette hair and soft aqua eyes and she had the biggest and warmest smile on her face.

"I can't believe it, I finally found you Brandon" She said clasping her hands together.

"Helena… what are you…" Brandon was speechless and his face had turned a ghostly white.

"Surprised to see me" Helena said, she then laughed at Brandon's pale face, "Hey you look like you've seen a ghost", she reached out to touch it when Stella decided to speak up for the first time.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" She hissed quickly getting in between Brandon and Helena.

"Oh are you his sister?" Helena asked, "You look nothing alike and also I don't think that its ok for siblings to go around holding hands, anyone would think that you're boyfriend and girlfriend".

"Excuse me, we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Stella said putting her hands on her hips, "And who the hell are you?"

"You two are going out?" Helena muttered, her smile turned into a weird glare, Brandon recognized this look and decided to take action.

"Stella come on, leave it now" He said trying to shift his girlfriend away.

"I asked you a question" Stella said, her eyes were focused on Helena, "Who are you"?

"And I do believe I asked you one too, are you two going out are not" Helena said folding her arms.

Brandon quickly jumped in between the girls, "Ok Helena yes we are going out and Stella, I'll tell you later" he quickly said knowing that Helena was staring at him.

"Well it was…a surprise seeing you again Helena but we really should be going now" Brandon said taking Stella's hand, Stella however jerked her hand away from Brandon's and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it was also lovely seeing you again Brandon, and something tells me that we will be seeing more of each other" Helena said waving at Brandon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella snapped taking a step closer to Helena.

"Oh don't worry, I think you'll understand when you see it" Helena said smirking.

"Ok I think we need to go now Stella" Brandon said quickly grabbing Stella and dragging her away, Stella looked back at Helena, who gave her an innocent wave as if she had done nothing.

Stella really wanted to go back and do something to her, hit her insult her or something but Brandon had a firm grip on her hand and she knew that he wouldn't let go until Helena was out of site.

"Brandon" Stella called to him, he wouldn't listen he just dragged her away as fast as possible.

"Brandon you're hurting my hand" Stella said angrily, Brandon took Stella into a dark alleyway and there he let out a loud sigh.

"Thank god she's gone" Brandon muttered, he looked round the corner and smiled.

"Yep she's defiantly gone" He said.

"Brandon if you don't tell me what's going on right now then I swear…" Stella was cut off by Brandon who had held his hand up.

"Ok, I didn't want to say this in front of Helena because I didn't know what she was going to, she's my ex girlfriend and well…how can I say this in a nice way…she's CRAZY!" Brandon said.

"What do you mean" Stella said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Brandon.

"We used to go out before I came to Red Fountain" Brandon began, "But a few weeks before I left she started to become violent, she would yell at anyone who would look at me and even sometimes she would start fights with them, I couldn't stand being with her anymore so I decided to end it with her, I guess she still hasn't gotten over it" He finished.

"She still hasn't gotten over it? What it's been like three years, seriously that girl needs to get a life" Stella said.

"I know but I need you to know that you're the only girl I want and I promise that I will never leave you for her, she's mental and I never want to see her again" Brandon said placing his hands on Stella's shoulders.

"Well then why did she say I think we'll be seeing more of each other?" Stella asked, she still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know what she meant but to be honest I hope I never see her again" Brandon said, "Come on, I'll take you back to Alfea" He said putting an arm around Stella.

"Ok" She said putting on a fake smile, but she couldn't help but think what this girl meant by 'we'll see each other soon' Stella was beginning to think that she needed to keep an eye on Brandon now.

Helena was standing in the streets of Magix with a smile on her face, "Just you wait Brandon, you'll forget all about her soon and it will all be about me" And with that she walked off towards the hotel she was staying at, well she was staying there just for a few days, she would be moving to a new place very soon.

**So what will Helena do next, well review to see what happens, I'm in the mood for writing so I might update this again tonight or tomorrow**


	4. Unexpected Visits

**Ok I'm in a rush soooo…**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed**

**And you all know that I don't own Winx Club right?**

Chapter 4 Unexpected Visits

Stella slowly walked back to her dorm room, she had just said goodbye to Brandon and he had gone back to Red Fountain, even though she knew that he would be away from Helena she couldn't help thinking that somehow she would find him again.

She tried not to think about it, instead she tried to think of other things, like how good she would look in that brand new dress she got and how cute those new sandals that she got were, but still not even the thought of clothes would get Stella's mind off what happened earlier on that day.

She walked to the door and opened it, she walked into her dorm and into her room there she tossed her shopping bags on the floor, maybe a little harder than she intended because the clothes that she had brought all spilled on the floor, Stella sighed as she started to pick them up.

"Stella are you ok?" Came a voice, she looked up to find Flora poking her head round the door, she then saw Stella picking up all the clothes, "What happened in here" She asked.

"Oh nothing" Stella muttered as she stuffed a long sleeved top into a bag.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing" Flora said bending down to help Stella, Flora looked at Stella's eyes, there was something not right; normally her hazel eyes would dance every time the light shined on them as if she had a million stories to tell, which was mainly true with Stella but tonight, they only seemed to glimmer with sadness.

"Stella what's wrong" Flora asked, Stella looked up at Flora "Nothing" She replied, "Everything's just fine" she said.

"No its not" Flora said back, "Stella, I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong, so spill".

Stella lent back on her feet, "Fine" She mumbled, she dumped the remaining clothes into her closet and sat heavily on her bed, Flora then came and joined her.

"Well today when I was out with Brandon we Brandon's ex girlfriend Helena" Stella started, "And well she was really weird and she kept on saying that she would be seeing more or Brandon and to be honest I really don't know what to think, I have no clue if they could be secretly seeing each other behind my back, Brandon said that he didn't even like her but I just don't know what to think" she said.

"Stella I know that Brandon loves you and I know that he would never cheat on you, he's not like that" Flora said softly, "Maybe this girl was joking, she might just have a really weird sense of humour".

"Maybe" Stella said getting up, but once again she wasn't convinced.

"Well it's late and I'm tired" Stella said to Flora, "I think that I'll go to sleep now", Flora nodded and she left the room.

Stella changed into her pink PJs and climbed into bed, she looked over to her bedside table and reached out for a photo of her and Brandon, they looked so happy and Stella was defiantly was going to make sure that they stayed like this, she placed the photo back a drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**At Red Fountain…**_

Brandon opened the door to his dorm and walked over to his bed, he needed to think things over about Helena and Stella, it was a fact that he would never ever leave Stella for the likes of Helena but what did worry him is what she meant by 'we'll be seeing more of each other' he didn't want having Helena stalk him everywhere he went, just then Sky walked into the room bringing Brandon out of his thoughts.

"Hey" Sky said.

"Hey" Brandon mumbled back, still trying to think over this problem.

"Oh yeah a while ago this girl came here looking for you" Sky said, "I think she said she was your cousin".

"What?" Brandon said sitting up, this wasn't right he only had male cousins, "What did she look like"? he asked.

"Uhhh she had long brunette hair and really pale skin and these bright aqua eyes, they were really haunting" Sky explained.

'_Helena_' Brandon thought angrily.

"Seriously if she wasn't your cousin then who was she?" Sky asked.

"Let's just say we had a very interesting relationship and she wants to get it back" Brandon muttered lying back down on his bed.

_**The next day…**_

Helena awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming straight onto her pale face, she growled angrily as she climbed out of her bed.

"Stupid sun, I despise you" She hissed bitterly pulling the curtains shut quite fiercely, the only weather she seemed to like was when the sun was blocked behind gray, dismal clouds and when rain was falling heavily.

She turned round to face her hotel room, it was only three stars but still it would do, it was only for that day, she would be off to her new destination soon enough.

She packed up the few belongings that she had and walked down to the hotel lobby, she paid for her night there and then left the hotel.

"Now where" She muttered, she knew where she was going but just not how to get there, she couldn't be bothered to seek help from the public again so she decided to find her own way.

This time she had luck, opening up ahead of her was the building that she had been looking for.

"Brilliant" She murmured as she walked towards the building.

Meanwhile at Alfea Stella had just finished telling the rest of the girls about what happened the last night.

"Your serious, she said that" Tecna said clutching her school books in her hand.

"Yep and she seemed pretty serious about seeing Brandon again" Stella explained as they all headed towards their next class.

"Well I wouldn't be too upset about it Stella I mean the girl hasn't seen Brandon again has she?" Layla said.

"Well no but that's what I'm worried about" Stella said as they walked into their class, as they walked in they saw Ms Faragonda standing at the front.

"Girls I'd like to introduce a new girl to Alfea, please make her feel welcome" She said, then a girl with pale skin and aqua eyes walked in that made Stella's mouth drop.

"This is Helena Daniels" Ms Faragonda said.

"What's she doing here?" Stella hissed.

"Is she the girl" Bloom asked, Stella nodded.

"Ooh This is going to be bad" Musa said nervously.

**In a rush, review and I will update**


	5. Classroom Wars and Detentions

I had the day off school today! Always good so I thought I'd write another chapter.

**Thank you Coolgurl800, Solarian Sweetie, Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Fairy Of Anime for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

Chapter 5 Classroom Wars and Detention

Stella's mouth hung open as she glared at Helena, why was she here? By the way she looked and they way she was dressed Stella could've sworn she was a witch, but it wasn't just that, Stella had a feeling that this girl was following her to get close to Brandon.

"Helena there is a spare desk for you over there" Ms Faragonda Told Helena, unfortunately for Stella this desk was right next to hers.

Helena nodded and she took a seat by her desk, Stella turned to Helena with her mouth still wide open, Helena looked at her a smirked.

"You might want to close you mouth, flies could get in" Helena said with a nasty smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stella hissed.

"Oh I remember you" Helena said to Stella, "You're Brandon's friend right?"

"Correction I'm his girlfriend" Stella hissed, "And he told me all about you, he told me that you're crazy".

"Why that must be another person he's talking about, my Brandon would never talk about me like that".

"YOUR Brandon?" Stella roared causing many heads to turn, "He's mine".

"Temper, Temper" Helena muttered, "look who's the crazy one now".

"Stella" Came Flora's voice.

"WHAT" Stella snapped turning round to see Ms Griselda standing over her, Stella cursed under her breath.

"Miss Stella I don't like my classroom interrupted by sudden outbursts, now please explain why you are bullying a girl who hasn't even been in this school for an hour" Ms Griselda said.

"But…But I wasn't" Stella protested.

"It's all true" Helena interrupted, "She's bullying me because I'm prettier than her".

"EXCUSE ME" Stella screeched, "I'll have you know that I won Miss Magix last year".

"Oh so why didn't you win this year, did that big zit stop you from winning, seriously it's like a second head" Helena said making Stella turn a bright shade of red.

"My skin is perfect. Can't you see it's the other way around" Stella practically yelled at Ms Griselda.

"I'm simply defending myself," Helena muttered leaning back on her chair.

"You're the one who started it all" Stella shrieked standing up.

"ENOUGH" Miss Griselda yelled, "I have absolutely no idea what brought this on but I suggest this stops right now before I have to start giving out detentions".

"THAT'S IT" Yelled Stella, "You're not going to do anything about her".

"Detention Miss Stella" Ms Griselda snapped, "For causing a disruption in my classroom, you may be a Princess but your manners are atrocious".

Stella gasped at that last comment, it was bad enough that detention but Ms Griselda actually dissed her! She could see Helena giggling at her from the corner of her eye and she sighed.

After the lesson Ms Griselda had taken Stella to Ms Faragonda's office to receive a punishment, the girls all waited outside for her.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Musa said, "Getting Stella into trouble like that".

"I know" Flora said, "There's something not right about her, there's a dark vibe coming out of her, it made me feel nervous for that entire lesson".

Just then the door opened to reveal Stella, "Well this sucks" She muttered closing the door and walking away.

"What did they do?" Layla asked.

"I have spend this weekend cleaning the entire school," Stella said miserably.

"What by yourself?" Bloom asked.

"Yep" Stella sighed, "This is so unfair, that girl is just jealous on how I have Brandon and she doesn't".

They all walked back to the dorm room but little did they know that Helena was listening to every word from behind a pillar.

"So I'm jealous am I?" She muttered, "we'll see about that" she hissed walking back to her own dorm.

**So what do you think Helena will do next? Well review and you shall see.**


	6. Chat With An Old Flame

YES!!! I did it! I updated all of my stories in one night! So I'll stop now and let you read this.

**Thank you Phoebethequeenofdragons, Lunariagirl33, Solarian Sweetie, Fairy Of Anime and coolgurl800 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

Chapter 6 Chat With An Old Flame

The weekend finally arrived but for one particular girl, it was going to be a weekend of pure hard work, Stella walked down the halls of Alfea carrying buckets mops and brooms ready for her weekend of cleaning.

Helena saw Stella making her way towards the hall to clean and she smirked at her, she then followed her and watched as she started to clean up.

"I don't believe this" Stella mumbled to herself, "I'm not the one that's supposed to be here, it's Helena's fault, she just got away with it because she's new".

Just then her phone started to ring, Stella gave a smile when she saw Brandon's name flash up on the screen, "Hey Brandon what's up?"

"Well I just thought I'd see if you were up for a day out in Magix today" Brandon said down the phone.

"Sorry can't got detention," Stella muttered back.

"Detention? What for?" Brandon asked.

"Well you're not going to believe this but you're ex girlfriend decided to enroll at Alfea" Stella said.

"Helena? Are you kidding? She's a witch" Brandon said shocked.

"I knew it" Stella said, "But if she's a witch then why is she coming to Alfea?"

"I don't know but what has Helena got to do with your detention?" Brandon asked.

"She got me in trouble by insulting me" Stella told him, "Which I totally don't get".

"Well I really don't like the fact that she's going to Alfea, I mean that girl's mental she could do anything" Brandon said, "make sure you keep an eye out for her".

"I will, thanks Brandon" Stella said.

"Don't worry about it and I'll defiantly take you out next week" Brandon said, "See ya".

"Bye" Stella said hanging up and getting back to her cleaning.

Helena had heard every single word of that conversation and she had a nasty trick up her sleeve.

"So Stella you still think that I'm jealous of you, well think again" She said walking away, she went outside Alfea and walked to Red Fountain and they she waited for her prey.

Soon Brandon walked out, Helena smiled and she hurried over to him, "Hey Brandon" She said with a smile.

Brandon saw Helena and knew that it was too late to run away, "Uhh hi Helena" he said nervously.

"So how have you been, it's been ages since we've talked" Helena said innocently.

"Come Helena drop the act, I know what you did to Stella" Brandon said.

"What did I do? She was the one insulting me" Helena said, "It was so unfair she just started yelling at me because we used to go out and she said that I wasn't even able to talk to you anymore".

Brandon had no idea on who to believe, Stella seemed to be angry about it and Helena was a bit upset by it.

"Come on" Helena said grabbing his hand, "Let's go out", Brandon quickly stepped away, "oh come on," Helena said, "As friends," she said with an innocent smile.

Brandon sighed, "Ok" He muttered.

Helena took Brandon towards a small little park that was quite romantic; this made Brandon a little nervous.

"So" Helena said sitting down at a bench, "Tell me, what's been happening with you?"

"Oh nothing much" Brandon said, "But I need to know something, you're a witch, so why did you enroll at Alfea?"

"Well" Helena started, "I was never too keen on being a witch and I wanted to learn on some cultural changes between how Fairies and witches use their powers, and plus being a Fairy might help me control my anger".

"Well it's good to see that you finally realized that you have a bit of an anger issue and I'm glad that you're going to control it" Brandon said.

"Me too" Helena said sweetly, but this was only the beginning of her plan, one of her powers was to control peoples minds with a simple chant, she was going to use this to get a certain fairy here.

"Hey Brandon do you think you could get me a drink?" Helena asked.

"Sure" Brandon said as he got up from the bench.

Helena smirked as he walked away and she concentrate don her powers, "Mind, Read, Control" She chanted, she carried on until she felt a burst of energy fly out of her body.

"Done" She muttered, now all she had to do was wait and keep Brandon with her.

Over at Alfea… 

Stella was still cleaning when Ms Griselda walked into the hall, but she seemed to be under a trance, Stella saw her walk in and was a bit scared.

"Stella, your cleaning duty is over, you may now stop" Ms Griselda said in a blunt tone, Stella smiled.

"Really? Thanks a lot Ms G" She said.

"Now that your duty is over, might I suggest a little walk in Magix Park? It is a lovely day and it is very nice over there" She said in that same blunt tone.

"Um…Ok" Stella said nervously walking out of the hall, she walked out of Alfea and off towards Magix park and who knows maybe she'll se Brandon there.

Helena and Brandon were getting on really well, it was just like the time when they first met, but little did they know that Stella had just entered the park and had seen them talking, Stella started shaking in anger and she charged over to the pair.

"WHAT IN THE REALMS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TALKING WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE WITCH" Stella screeched at Helena.

"Stella calm down, we're just talking" Brandon said.

"Just talking? YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER TALK TO HER AGAIN," Stella yelled again.

"You see" Helena said, tear forming in her eyes, "I try and be nice and this is what I get" and with that she ran away crying.

"Stella come on, it wasn't anything like that" Brandon told his girlfriend.

"But you said so yourself that she would try and get you back" Stella said, "And I got scared".

"Come on, I told you that you were the only girl for me" Brandon said hugging her, "She's just a friend now".

Helena had run far away from the two and then she burst out laughing, the tears she once had were just fake and her first plan had been accomplished.

"It's just a matter of time before I'm back with him," She said and she skipped down the streets of Magix.

**So what has Helena got planned next? I'll let you all know in the next chapter, which will be up soon. **


	7. Cell Phone Mayhem

**Hey I got bored so I thought I'd update!**

**Thank you Phoebethequeenofdragons, Lunariagirl33, Solarian Sweetie and Yemi Hikari for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

Chapter 7 Cell Phone Mayhem

The next day dawned at Alfea, which meant over day filled with lessons, or in Stella's eyes it was another day filled with having to see Helena's smug face.

Stella had been trying to calm down ever since the park incident but there was something that wouldn't let her forget it; she walked down to her first class not looking forward to it.

"You ok Stell?" Layla asked, "You haven't really been yourself for a while now".

"Yeah I'm fine" Stella said giving Layla a fake smile.

"No you're not" Musa said looking at Stella's face, "I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong".

"It's this Helena girl isn't it" Flora said.

Stella gave a nod, "Yes it is, I caught her in the park yesterday, with Brandon and they seemed to be getting on very well".

"Well maybe she's changed," Bloom suggested, "Like maybe she just want to be friends".

"I guess," Stella muttered, "But I always have this weird feeling whenever I'm around her".

The girls all walked into their class, much to Stella's delight Helena was already there, she was sitting at her desk chatting to a couple of girls behind her, as soon as she saw Stella sit down, she turned to her.

"Ah good morning, Stella" She said giving a small wave.

Stella glared at the girl and Helena quietly turned away muttering 'just trying to be nice', Stella was going to stick with her beliefs, Helena was trouble and she was going to prove it one way or another.

"Alright girls lets get started" Professor Wigiz said, "Today we are going to learn about ancient spells that had been discovered and used to create chaos all over the realms".

'Boring' Helena thought, she already knew about these spells, all they did was destroy a few realms, no big deal. Now she knew how to really create chaos and for unlucky for Stella, she was going to prove it.

She wanted to see Brandon again but unfortunately he had some sort of Stella force field, she was trying to think of a decent plan when it finally hit her.

Out of Stella's bag, she could see a cell phone poking out of it, Helena smiled, she could easily get it out with her mind powers and it would obviously have Brandon's number on it, she could get it and contact him.

She needed to get the perfect moment; Stella seemed quite focused on the lesson, which gave Helena the perfect opportunity, she concentrated hard on the cell phone. It started to move around in her bag until it was lifted out, it glided instantly into her lap and once again became lifeless.

'Ok now where would his number be' Thought Helena, she scrolled through the numbers in Stella's phone until she found it, smirking she quickly jotted his number down on her book and not even caring about damaging it, she threw the phone straight back into the bag.

Thankfully, Stella didn't even realize about it and Helena had gotten away with her plan, now she just needed to give Brandon her number.

Later on when class was over Helena went back to her dorm, she wanted to give Brandon her number in secrecy and where would be better than her dorm.

Helena didn't share her dorm with anyone else, it was all to herself and because she had it all to herself, she could decorate it to her own taste. Her dorm was very gothic and witch like, it actually looked like it had just been pulled out of Cloud Tower and she didn't use any lights in her room, just candles which made the room even more eerie.

She sat down in the middle of the room on a black rug and pulled out her schoolbook, she flicked to the page to where she had put Brandon's number and began to send him a text.

"Ok now what to put" Helena muttered, "Something casual but still I guess it needs to be sickly sweet if I have to be one of these Alfea girls".

She typed into her phone 'Hey Brandon its Helena, this is my number, maybe we could meet up again, that day in the park was really fun'.

Helena smirked as her message was sent, "any minute now he'll be getting that text and he'll forget a little bit about that stupid perky princess".

Helena laughed loudly as she walked out of her dorm however as soon as she left she had to put on a sweet face to make her classmates think that she was an angel.

_**Over at Red Fountain**_

Brandon had just finished had some long and intense practicing and he was looking forward for a long rest, just as he lay down onto his bed, his phone started to beep, thinking that it was Stella he grabbed his phone and looked at his messages.

"Hey Brandon its Helena, this is my number, maybe we could meet up again, that day in the park was really fun" Brandon read out, "Oh man" He muttered, this was going to be hard, yes he wanted to see Helena again but if Stella ever found out then he would be dead meat.

"Hey Bro, what's up" Sky said walking into the room.

"Girls" Brandon mumbled, Sky laughed.

"What about them, Stella giving you a hard time?" He asked.

"Kind of" Brandon said sitting up, "Well do remember a girl called Helena".

"Yeah I remember her, never met the girl but you seemed to be pretty into her, whatever happened to her?" Sky said.

"Well she got a bit too aggressive so I ended things between us" Brandon explained.

"Oh, so why are you thinking about her then?" Sky asked.

"She enrolled at Alfea and now she wants to meet up and she and Stella have already had a bit of a fight over it, I don't know what to do, I don't want to loose Stella but… I do kind of want to see Helena again," Brandon said.

"Brandon are you falling for Helena again?" Sky said.

"I don't know" Brandon said lying back down, "But the last time we met up, everything just seemed to go really nicely, better than I imagined actually".

"Man, if Stella ever found out, she'd have your head on a wall" Sky said.

"Don't I know it" Was Brandon's reply.

**So Brandon's falling for Helena, review and you will see more.**


	8. Jealously Isn’t Pretty

**I'm back updating again after being on holiday, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Solarian Sweetie, Winx Ninja Ayuri and Fairy Of Anime for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

Chapter 8 Jealously Isn't Pretty

A couple of weeks had passed since Helena had given Brandon her number and they had been in contact ever since, this was of course done without Stella knowing, they decided that if they were going to keep in contact they would do it behind her back because they just couldn't handle Stella getting upset and angry over something as stupid as that.

Stella however was going on thinking that Brandon was not seeing her again, ever since she caught them at the park Brandon had been reassuring Stella that he had never talked or seen Helena since and she just needed to learn that they had to stay away, this made Stella feel a lot more safe and happy with Brandon but there was only one problem with this, it was a lie.

But then came that cool spring day, the day where everything changed…

The girls had just finished there final lesson for the week and were busy planning a weekend over at their favourite spa.

"This weekend is going to be great" Stella said happily, "I can't wait to get facials once again, I've been so busy that I forgotten to pamper myself".

"Stella I saw you giving yourself a facial two days ago" Bloom said with a laugh.

"Two days can seem like an eternity" Stella said flicking back her long blonde hair.

She skipped off back to their dorm, the other girls laughed and followed.

"You're in a really good mood aren't you Stella" Flora asked.

"And why shouldn't I?" Stella said turning round, "I have great friends, a wonderful boyfriend and we're going to the spa this weekend, in my opinion life doesn't get any better than this". She finished and she ran round the corner humming a random tune.

The girls stared at the place where she was just standing, "That girl sure is something" Musa said as they followed her, they found her hiding behind a pillar.

"Stella what are you…" Layla started but was cut off.

"Ssh" She muttered, "Look".

The other girls crouched down behind Stella, "Look" She said again pointing out to a girl, they soon realized that it was Helena, she was alone and she walked towards her dorm and walked in closing the door after her.

"I wonder if she has any friends, she's always by herself" Tecna said.

"That's what I was thinking" Stella said, "Maybe that's why she's trying to get Brandon back because she's lonely, well I'm sorry but she needs to get out there and make some friends, it's perfectly easy".

She stood up and walked away, "But no matter how hard she tries she'll never get Brandon back".

But little did she know what was going on inside Helena's dorm, after she had walked in she dumped her books on her gray bed and picked up her cell phone, there she saw that she had a message from Brandon.

_**Hey babe, so what are you up to?**_

Helena smirked, if only Stella could see that message now, she'd go mental, Helena couldn't help laughing now at the image of showing this message to Stella, maybe she should broadcast it all over Magix the next time she's out there.

"Oh how humiliating it would be for the poor girl" Helena chuckled as she text back.

Meanwhile in Stella's dorm she was brushing her hair when Bloom walked in.

"Hey Stell what are you doing?" She asked.

"I was thinking on going to Red Fountain just to see Brandon, if we're going to have an entire weekend at the spa then I won't be able to see him" Stella said putting her hairbrush down and walking over to her mirror to see if she looked ok.

"Perfect if I do say so myself" Stella said smiling as she twirled around, she looked at Bloom for a second opinion.

"Yeah you look great" Bloom said giving her a thumbs up.

"Good" Stella said, "I'll be back later" She called walking out.

She walked away from Alfea and towards Red Fountain, Brandon however was completely unaware that she was coming and he was currently having a shower.

He was in a good mood but he still felt torn between Stella and Helena, he was beginning to feel like Helena and himself were starting to become more than friends, but the thing was, he didn't want to lose Stella but he didn't want to turn his back on Helena again.

There was a knock on the door just as Brandon as getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Hey Brandon" Stella said happily.

"Stella, hey" Brandon said, "I didn't know you were coming over".

"Yeah sorry is it a bad time?" She asked looking at the towel wrapped around his waist.

"No, no it's not, I just got out the shower that's all" He said, he lead Stella in and she sat down on his bed.

"I'll just get changed and I'll be out in a few minutes" Brandon said walking back into the bathroom.

Stella looked around his room to see if there was anything interesting to do while he was getting changed; she looked over to his bedside table and saw his cell phone.

Stella was a bit of a snoop, she knew that it wasn't something good to do but still she was curious to see what was on his phone, she grabbed it and selected messages.

She flicked through his different messages and saw that most of them were from herself, maybe a few from his friends too but still there were plenty of her messages and…Helena's?

Stella gasped, how did Helena get his number? Why was she texting him and more importantly was he texting back? She quickly looked at messages from Helena and read them one seemed to bother her the most.

_**Just been to class, why have you started calling me babe, I like it.**_

Stella gritted her teeth angrily and she quickly went to Brandon's outbox, there to her horror she found many messages that he had sent to her, she scrolled down to one which said…

_**I thought it would be like the old times, when I used to call you babe, in the good times**_.

Stella was shocked, she dropped Brandon's phone making a loud crash, why was Brandon sending messages to her? Even after all the things that he told her like how he didn't like her and how he thought she was crazy, all that was a lie?

Brandon walked out of the bathroom and saw Stella looking shocked, sensing something was wrong he went and sat next to her.

"Sweetie are you ok?" He asked putting his arm around her; Stella pushed his arm off and looked the other way.

"What was that about? Brandon said shocked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Stella was silent, "Why don't you see for yourself" She said picking up his phone and handing it to him, Brandon glanced down and froze, she had seen the messages.

"…Stella…you need to know we're just friends ok, we didn't want to tell you because I know you hate Helena and I just didn't want you to freak out" Brandon started.

"Just friends? Just friends who call each other 'babe' I don't think that's very friendly Brandon, it seems like you're in love with her" Stella said standing up.

Brandon looked at her and gave a shocked laugh "Why do you always think I'm in love with her, Stella I've told you countless times that I'm not in love with her, why can't you just believe me?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because I'm seeing messages like that on your phone" Stella said getting angry.

"We are friends Stella, just friends. I don't see why you can't get it into your head" Brandon said also getting up "look at you, you're turning into a jealous paranoid FREAK" He was now getting really annoyed; Stella looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me".

"You heard Stella" Brandon said calming down a bit, "You're getting paranoid and it's not something that I like".

Stella was fuming, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A JEALOUS FREAK" she screeched, "If anyone's a freak round here it's you for cheating on me and that psycho Helena".

"I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU STELLA!" Brandon roared, "And don't call Helena a psycho, she's changed, she was never after me in the first place she just wanted to be friends but obviously I can't do that because of you, innocent princess Stella always having to get her own way, no her boyfriend can't have any female friends can he, nope just her in his life, well if you ask me Stella your just being spoilt, A SPOILT LITTLE WITCH".

These words were cutting into Stella like a knife, she tried to shake it all off and tried to tell herself that he didn't really mean them, but the look on Brandon's face was so furious that she couldn't help but think that he really did mean them, her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Well…I was just thinking about the time when you first saw Helena and when you said to me that you never wanted to see her again and how you would never leave me for her, in fact you _promised _and I don't like the people close to me breaking the promises" Stella said trying not to cry.

"So…maybe we should…leave it" She whispered turning her back on Brandon and facing the door, "I just don't think I can be in a relationship with a guy who doesn't really seem to care for me anymore…so goodbye Brandon…and…and…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU FACE AGAIN" she screamed before running out the door, slamming it behind her.

Brandon gasped, it had all happened so fast, one moment she was standing in front of him, the next, she was gone.

A part of him was yelling 'go after her, you can fix this, she's the only one who you really love' but another part was saying 'fine let her go off in a strop, I can't handle her anymore, let her be'.

Brandon was not sure on what to do, he was so shocked and angry that he kicked his bed side table in frustration and he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

Stella had ran straight out of Red Fountain and back towards Alfea. She refused to cry over him, he was just a stupid guy that didn't know how to take care of a girl, but it was all just too overwhelming, the fact he was cheating on her, how she would have to face the next few years on looking into Helena's smug face while she would whisper, 'I told you I'd get him back', she stopped running and sunk down onto the hard, dirty ground and burst into tears.

"I can't believe this is happening" She sobbed, "I can't believe it…"

**So Stella and Brandon broke up, will they get back together or will Helena try again with Brandon, well you'll find out soon. So review**


	9. Everything He Wanted

Here's another chapter and this one took me a while to write up.

Thank you Anna, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, X macaroni x o and Fairy Of Anime for your reviews.

Chapter 9 Everything He Wanted

A sudden thunder storm had rolled in over Magix, the moon and twinkling stars in the sky had been blocked out by dark gloomy clouds. The storm was so loud that it kept the some of the students at Alfea awake.

"I really hate thunder storms" Flora said clutching onto a pillow, "They're way too loud".

None of the girls could sleep so they all had come out of their dorms and gathered together.

"I don't like them too but what's worrying me is Stella hasn't come back yet" Bloom said looking out of the window, "You don't think anything happened to her do you?"

"I'm sure she's ok, she's with Brandon and he'd never let anything happen to her" Musa said as shed stretched out on the couch.

The thunder cracked through the sky and the rain lashed against the windows, the girls tried to made conversation to try and block out the sound until a new sound was heard, a small knocking could be heard at the door. Bloom got up to answer the door to find a surprise.

"…Stella?" Bloom asked nervously staring at the figure in the doorway.

Indeed it was Stella but she looked terrible, her hair was a tangled mess, she was shivering and it looked like she had been cry or her eye make up had been smudged down her face.

"Stella what happened to you?" Bloom asked leading her friend into the dorm room leaving the door open.

Stella made a small squeaking noise which could barely be heard, Bloom lead Stella over to a chair on, she sat down and bent over looking like she had been scarred for life.

"Stella what happened?" Tecna asked as all the girl huddled round their friend.

"Brandon…he…he" Stella muttered.

"Has he been hurt?" Asked Layla, Stella shook her head.

"No…he…we broke up" She whispered.

The girls all gasped. They all thought that Stella and Brandon was the pair that would never break up, they were both madly in love with one another so. The girls knew that something big must have happened for something like this to happen.

"Why? What happened between you two" Flora asked.

"Yeah why did you break up" Bloom then asked.

Stella still seemed in shock over it all so the girls waited patiently for her answer.

"Well…I went over to Red Fountain and…he seemed ok with me at the time…but I looked at his phone when he was out the room and… they had messages from Helena on it… so I confronted him about them and…and he started saying some really nasty things to me…so…I… I walked out" Stella managed to choke out and then she buried her head in her hands and sobbed harder than ever.

The girls all exchanged horrified looks at each other, they didn't really listen to what Stella had said about Helena and they didn't really believe her about how evil she was but now, watching their friend cry like this made them believe that Helena wasn't the sweetest girl around.

"Sweetie are you sure that you're just over reacting about what Brandon said to you" Flora said placing a comforting hand around her friend, "Maybe he didn't mean the things he said".

Stella glared at Flora, "He called me a jealous paranoid freak and then a spoilt little witch and he looked like he was being pretty serious" she said angrily.

"Really" Layla said shocked "That doesn't sound like something that Brandon would say".

"I know" Sobbed Stella, "I have no idea what came over him, he's changed…ever since Helena turned up he's been acting completely different…he lied to me all about this entire thing and that is thing that's hurting me the most".

The girls all watched Stella helplessly as she cried harder and harder, but what made them upset was how they couldn't help their friend when she was crying like this. Nothing like this had ever really happened to them.

After a few hours of listening to Stella cry and say over and over again 'I don't know what I did o deserve this' Musa decided to speak up.

"Listen Stell, I know you're really upset but you really so need your sleep too, so how about you try and get some and if you need any of us then we'll help ok" She said kindly.

Stella nodded, "Ok, thanks girls" She said as she walked into her room and closing the door behind her.

"I wonder if she'll be ok" Tecna said looking at the closed door.

"She will be" Layla said, "I hope".

The girls all walked back to their rooms and instantly fell asleep, as for Stella; she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She was still in shock over the whole incident and she was still trying to figure out on why this happened, every now and then she would think that it was a dream and she would pinch herself to try and wake herself up, but nothing happened.

She looked over to the bedside table in her room, all filled with photos of her and Brandon. It made her feel miserable just thinking about him and even the memories that she had of him in her room kept on reminding Stella of him.

"I can't bare to even think about him right now" Stella said getting up, she pulled a box out from under her bed and began to place all the photos of him in there, along with any presents that he bought her and opened her closet and searched for the very back which was the place where she normally kept clothes that she really didn't like anymore, she picked up the box and placed it in the very back of the closet, she closed it trying to forget every last thought of him, but something was holding her back.

Something inside of her was telling her to never forget him, he was the only person that Stella ever really loved and nothing that important should be forgotten, despite that thought it was still bringing Stella down and she tried to think of every little thing to get rid of the thoughts of him.

Finally she decided to go to bed; she climbed under the covers and desperately tried to forget the heartbreaking night that she had just had.

The rain was still pouring down over Magix and it was now harder than ever, one girl was still strolling round Magix and that girl was Helena, she had seen Stella run back into Alfea in tears and had decided to find out what was going on, she snuck up to their dorm and listened through the open door, after finding out that Brandon and her had broken up she instantly began to create the perfect plan to get Brandon back, which now explained why she was walking, with nothing but a black umbrella, through the pouring rain towards Red Fountain.

"What a perfect night" Helena said, "There's not a soul around, it's beautiful weather and I can finally get my boyfriend back".

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the building, "He's probably still in his room around this time" She muttered to herself as she entered the building and walked up to Brandon's room and knocked on his door.

Brandon was still trying to come to terms with what he said to Stella, it seemed all too fake, he would never say anything like that so why did all those horrible things come out of his mouth? He had thought about calling Stella and telling her that he didn't mean any of the things that he said but he knew that when Stella was upset she would never listen to reason so he had decided to let her calm down before trying to apologize.

Just then Brandon heard a knock at his door; thinking that it could be Stella he got up and answered the door to find Helena standing in front of him.

"Helena" He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Brandon" She said with a cheery smile "I was just having a stroll in Magix and I thought I'd come for a visit".

"Oh ok" He said a little disappointed that it wasn't Stella, "come in".

Helena walked inside smiling to herself, "Are you ok?" She asked Brandon, "You don't seem yourself".

"Yeah I don't feel myself" Brandon said. "Stella and I just broke up".

Helena gasped pretending that she cared, "Really, why" she asked.

"I really don't know, we got into a big fight and she ended up walking out on me" He said sitting down on his bed.

"What was the fight about" Helena asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

Brandon looked at Helena, "Ok, promise not to get mad, ok" he said to her, the last thing he wanted was Helena getting angry over why Stella and he broke up.

Helena smiled, "I promise, why would I get angry?"

"Well" Brandon started, "It's about you".

"Me" Helena said sounding shocked, "what did I do wrong?"

"Stella was really upset over you and me spending time together again" Brandon told her, "She thought that I was cheating on her with you, I don't know what came over me though, I just snapped and started yelling at her and then she got really upset and left. I feel so bad about it though, I don't want to end it with her, I love Stella so much and I just want to fix this with her".

"Do you really want to get back with her though" Helena said, "She got angry because you and me were just friends, imagine what she'd be like if you two got back together, she'd be more protective and she'll watch out for anyone that you talked to".

Brandon froze, "Wait, what are you trying to say?"

"Think about it Brandon, if she didn't want you and me as friends then soon she would get angry about you talking with your friends that are girls and you trying to be the good guy and trying to keep your relationship from collapsing again immediately stop talking to your friends, soon after it will be your male friends leaving you with no on to talk to but her and only her" Helena said.

"But Stella's not like that" Brandon said, "She would never try to stop me from seeing my friends".

"She tried to stop me from seeing you didn't she", Helena said, "Did you know that whenever her friends would try and talk to me she would tell them to get away from me, it was really upsetting".

Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could never believe that Stella would do anything like this, little did he know that all these things that Helena was telling him, were lies.

"I can't believe she would do something like this" Brandon said looking at Helena.

"Well she did, I really do think that you should move on from Stella" Helena said calmly, she placed her hand on top of Brandon's and moved closer, "She didn't give you anything that you needed; I know that other girls out there can".

"So you think I should move on?" Brandon asked.

"Defiantly" Helena said slowly moving closer towards him, "Forget about her, just think. Once you move on from her you'll have your life back, no more doing everything that she wants, it'll be all you all the time, no more shopping for hours, no more waiting for hours while you wait for her to get ready for a date. Won't it be great?"

"It sounds good" Brandon said not realizing that Helena was wrapping her arms around his back.

"But I did like having Stella around, she really did have some good qualities" He then said.

"Well if you're ready for another girlfriend" Helena said moving her hands up to his neck, "Then I know another girl that would be perfect for you".

"Who?" Brandon asked, Helena jerked Brandon's head round to face her own.

"Me" She said with a smile.

"What?" Brandon said, "You… with me…that…that's crazy" He tried to move away as fast as possible.

"Oh come on" Helena said trying to get even closer, "I've changed, I'm not like that girl I used to be, I'll give you all that you want and more".

"But I broke up with Stella only a few hours ago, I…I can't just find another girlfriend, its crazy" HE said quickly getting up from the bed.

"So?" Helena said also getting up, "Brandon we have something special, you may not have realized it yet but I have. Don't you see? That's why I came here looking for you, I couldn't stop thinking about the last day we saw each other before you left and it made me think that I have been controlling and I have changed".

She now had Brandon cornered up against a wall, there was no way for him to escape now, "I can give you all that you want Brandon and more, I love you so much and I want you to see that" Helena said to him.

Brandon tried to take this all in, he really did like Helena but everything was happening so fast, he looked at Helena, her blue eyes were sparkling just like they were years ago, Brandon couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Helena again.

"Ok Helena, I think I need time to think this over, I'll give you my answer another day" He finally said.

Helena backed away, trying not to lose her temper, "Ok fine" she muttered, "I better be off then" She walked back over to Brandon's bedside table and without him realizing, she slipped a small tablet into the glass of water on the table, it sunk to the bottom and dissolved instantly.

She turned back to him, "But promise that you'll give me your answer soon?"

"Ok" Brandon said as she left.

Smirking to herself Helena walked back out the building and off to Alfea, her work for that evening had been done.

Brandon was now sitting alone and feeling confused, he wasn't sure if he wanted Helena or not and he didn't now if he should apologize to Stella now that this had happened.

He looked at his clock and saw that it was pretty late, he took the glass of water of from his bedside table and drunk it all before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Well that's another chapter gone, please review and more will be up soon.


	10. Maybe Next Time

**Hey everyone, I have a brand new chapter all here for you to read so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Thank you to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Fairy Of Anime, Anna and Ruby for reviewing**

**Chapter 10 Maybe Next Time**

Stella woke up the next morning and remembered why she had a massive ache in her chest, she had been praying all night that she would wake up and realize that it was all a dream, unfortunately it wasn't a dream and she was now alone.

She really didn't feel like getting up and having to go to class, she was miserable and felt like curling into a ball and staying there for a few days, but most importantly, she didn't want to see Helena. Now that she and Brandon had broken up she knew that she was going to try and get her claws into him.

Just thinking of it made Stella feel more and more depressed, that was it, she was now going to spend the day in bed, staying in the same mood she was now, she rolled over onto her front and made a groaning noise.

Just then there was a knock at her door, Stella didn't bother answering and she didn't even bother to look up, however, the door opened and Bloom walked in.

"Hey Stell, how are you feeling?" She asked closing the door.

Stella didn't bother to answer again; Bloom sighed and decided to try a different approach.

"Its nearly time for class to start, are you going to get up soon?" She asked moving closer to her bed.

Stella groaned again and threw a pillow over her head, "I'm not going" She mumbled.

"Yes you are" Bloom said tugging at Stella's covers, "You need to get back out there".

"And do what" Stella grumbled, "Watch Helena saying over and over again how her and Brandon are the happiest couple on earth".

"But maybe it's not like that" Bloom said sitting down on the edge of Stella's bed, "Maybe Brandon doesn't want Helena, you don't know, it happened last night so maybe she doesn't even know yet."

"Believe me, Brandon seems like he wants Helena" Stella said sitting up, "And as for Helena knowing, that girl know nearly everyone's business, trust me, she'll know about this". She covered herself up with her pillow again.

"Ok maybe you're right about that but you can't stay here all day" Bloom said.

"And why not?" Came a muffled reply.

"Because you need to show Helena that this isn't bothering you" Bloom replied, "You need to show her that you've moved on and that the break up doesn't bother you".

"But it DOES" Screamed Stella angrily kicking her legs like a spoilt five year old, Bloom quickly got up and backed away.

"I don't want Helena to see that I'm over it because one, she'll try and go in for him and two, I'M NOT OVER HIM!" She screamed again.

"Stella please" Bloom said trying to calm her down, "You have to go today, even if you're really upset you have to, show Helena that there's nothing that can stop you from living your life, and if you really feel upset during class then leave, I'll cover you and you can stay up here".

There was a ling silence, finally Stella removed the pillow from her head, "Fine" She mumbled.

"That's the spirit, I'll leave you to get changed" bloom said walking out of the room.

Stella slowly dragged herself out of bed and towards her closet, "Today I going to be a long day" she mumbled.

Finally Stella had walked out of her room and was going down with the other girls to class; Stella was really regretting all of this, she didn't want to see Helena or anyone else but she was doing this for her friends and her and Bloom had an agreement and she was going to stick with it.

The girls all walked into class and there they saw Helena talking with some of the girls, "Remember" Bloom muttered to Stella, "Ignore her".

Stella nodded and sat down at her desk; Helena saw her and smiled as she turned to face her.

"Hey Stella" She said sweetly, Stella tried to turn away but Helena wouldn't quit.

"I heard about you and Brandon and I'm sorry" She said, Stella was trying to ignore her but things were going to get worse.

"And you need to know that well, you weren't giving him what he needed and…" Helena reached out and grabbed Stella's hand like a close friend might do, "I can give him all that he wants, he'll finally be happy, when he was with you he found it exhausting but now, he's with me and he can relax. No hard feelings, ok?"

Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing; Helena was trying to tell her what a bad girlfriend she was, she couldn't take anymore of this.

"Excuse me" She muttered as she sprinted out of the classroom, Bloom instantly followed.

Stella ran down the halls and back up to her dorm with Bloom trying to catch up.

"Stella…wait" She called finally stopping her friend, "What happened?" She asked.

"I thought I could do it but I can't" Stella said, tears forming in her eyes, "She…that little witch tried to tell me how bad I was at being a girlfriend and how happy she can make Brandon".

"Oh Stell" Bloom said hugging her, "I knew this was going to be hard, I never should have made you come today, look you go back to the dorm and rest ok? I'll say that you're not feeling well".

"Thanks Bloom" Stella said tears now falling from her big brown eyes, and with that the two girls both walked off in separate directions, one silent, the other in floods of tears…

When Helena saw Bloom walk back and tell everyone that Stella wasn't feeling to well, she knew perfectly well that her 'words of wisdom' had destroyed her.

"All done in a matter of seconds, I love this" Helena said leaning back on her chair, just then she heard her phone ringing, she looked down and saw that she had gotten a text message.

She opened the message and smiled…

**So what was in the message? Is Stella going to be ok? Well you are all going to find out in the next chapter, so please review and you shall see more soon.**


	11. It's not Over

**Well, what can I say! Once again I am so sorry for not updating for a while but everything has been so busy in my life. Ok well some of you have might of realized this already but I have decided to change my pen name, I thought that a new year deserved a new pen name so from now on I'll be known as Sakura Blossom Storm! And I want to say a big thank you to all of you reviewers and readers that have stuck by this story no matter how long it's taken me to update. Well now my speech is over and on with a brand new chapter.**

**Thank you to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Fairy Of Anime, Evelyn, iHeartBradyQuinn, Chibi Horsewoman and Ecladorian Warrior for your reviews.**

**And an extra thanks to Ecladorian Warrior for your ideas, I'm going to defiantly use them!**

**Disclaimer: ****The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 11 It's not Over**

Stella had made her way back to her dorm room, there she collapsed on her bed and cried her eyes out. She had never felt so low in her life before, she knew that Helena had lied to her before but this time Stella wasn't sure if the things that she had heard were a lie or real.

But she thought that she and Brandon were happy together, well they were until Helena came along. That witch had completely ruined her life.

"I hate her…" Whispered Stella, "I HATE HER".

Stella was going completely insane over this; she buried her head in her hands and sobbed harder than ever before…

Helena however seemed very pleased with herself. She had read the message on her phone and felt very happy, now the only thing to do was to get out of this classroom.

So she flicked her old Cloud Tower book and found a spell that had helped her many times before.

She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath a few words, next thing she knew the entire class had frozen, no one apart from her could move, so she stood up and walked out of the class proudly.

She walked along the empty halls whistling tune, she felt very pleased with herself and she knew that she had to go to Red Fountain.

You see, the text she had received was from Brandon and it said that he wanted Helena at Red Fountain now to tell her something. Helena had a feeling she knew what the things was, she knew that it was the work that the small little pill had done.

She walked straight out of the school and done the path to Red Fountain, she was practically running she was that excited. She knew that something good was going to happen with her and Brandon today.

Soon she found herself actually running to Red Fountain, desperate to see him. She sprinted past other guys and along the corridors, suddenly she felt herself collide with something hard.

Helena fell to the floor with a bang; angrily she stood up, "Hey! Watch where you're going you gormless idiot!" She shrieked at the figure in front of her.

"Hey sorry" The figure said.

"Well you should be" Helena hissed getting up from the floor and dusting herself down.

"Hang on…I remember you. You're Brandon's cousin" The figure said to her.

"I'm what?" Helena growled looking at the man, she then realized it was Sky and she had told him the first time they met that she was Brandon's cousin.

"Yes…Yes I am" Helena said, "Have you seen him around here?" She asked.

"Yeah he's in his room" Sky said, Helena thanked Sky and walked off, as she passed him, Sky caught a whiff of her perfume. It was very strong and a smell that he would recognize anywhere.

"Wait a minute" He said grabbing her arm, "I remember you from Eraklyon, you're Helena and you're not Brandon's cousin. You're his ex girlfriend" Sky said to her.

Helena grinned, "Took you long enough to realize Sky" She said digging her long nails into his hand until he let go, "And correction, I'm not his ex girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend and will be until the day I die".

"But Brandon's with Stella" Sky said to her.

"Correction, again!" She said, "They broke up last night, he wants me now".

"What did you do to them?" Sky asked angrily.

"Getting my own way. What's so bad about that?" Helena told him and she walked off.

Sky sighed, "That girl's insane, please say that Brandon's not getting back with her!"

Helena finally reached Brandon's dorm and knocked on the door, she heard Brandon's voice from inside the room telling her to come in, smiling she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Brandon" She said cheerfully, "I got your message and rushed straight over".

Brandon looked like he was in the middle of pacing his room when she walked in, he looked at her and his face had no expression to it, "Helena, I've been thinking about this" He said, "And I think I've come up with the answer".

Helena looked and Brandon with a calm look on his face, "Brandon, what have you been thinking about?" She asked, pretending she didn't know.

"About what you said last night…you're right I do need to move on and I thought about the offer that you gave me last night" He said turning to face her.

"Oh that" She said to him, "Well what do you think?"

"I think that…we should give it a try, you were so right about everything, you are the perfect girl for me so I want to get back together with you" Brandon said to her.

Helena gave a fake gasp, "Oh Brandon, I'm so happy about this" She said giving him a hug. "We're finally together again" She said moving her face closer to his and puckering up her lips

Brandon suddenly felt a pain in his head, he placed a hand to it as it got worse, soon everything that he had just said to Helena had been erased from his head and he was feeling like himself again.

He looked down and saw Helena trying to kiss him and he quickly shook her off him, "Helena" He said shocked, "What in the realms are you trying to do?"

"Kiss you" Helena said to him, "It's what couples do, boy that ditzy ex girlfriend of yours has rubbed off on you" she said with a giggle.

"Don't you talk about Stella like that" Brandon said to her, "Hang on, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember anything from the last few minutes?" She said to him, "you told me to get over here because you wanted to get back together with me".

"No I didn't" Brandon said, "I was going to tell Stella that I was sorry, I never invited you over here".

Helena froze, "Brandon, you said that you loved me" She said getting angry, "You told me that I was the perfect girl for you, you can't just take this away from me".

"I never said that to you Helena" Brandon said, "Wow Stella's right, you are crazy".

Helena snapped, she charged at Brandon and pinned him up against the wall, "How dare you" She hissed at him, "I am not crazy, you are going to regret you ever said that to me" she turned on her heel and left the room.

Brandon was speechless, he could not remember any of the things that Helena said, but he knew that he needed t make this up to Stella fast.

Helena stormed back to Alfea and into her room, she threw herself onto the floor and banged her fists into the ground like a caged animal.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID" She screamed, "I should have known that tablet wasn't strong enough to change his feelings, I need something bigger and better".

It then hit her, her eyes narrowed and she gave an evil smile, "Why didn't I think of it before" She said to herself.

She stood up and walked over to the bookcase in her room, at the very back was an old book; she pulled it out and laughed to herself.

"Oh I remember you" She said to the book, "I haven't seen you for years"

**Flashback**

_When Helena was only five she had seen this book, it was called the book of Earks and her mother had stolen it for her possession, she sat in front of her mother and watched her conjure up all these wonderfully terrible spells._

"_We won't tell daddy about this, will we Helena?" Her mother had said to her._

_Little Helena shook her head with a smile on her face, suddenly there were booming knocks on her door, people were screaming her name._

"_Cara Lithe, this is the police, we have the place surrounded, surrender now and hand over the book"._

"_Never" Cara screamed back, she ran upstairs and into Helena's room and hid the book under her bed with a small note._

_The police kicked the door down and ran in, they grabbed Cara and handcuffed her, "Cara Lithe, you are under arrest for stealing the book of Earks and using its power"._

_Helena watched in horror as her mother was led away by police officers, she began to cry; she loved her mother so much and couldn't bear to watch her go._

_A few years later Helena's mother had not spilled where the book was, Helena was cleaning things out from under her bed when she came across the book and a note from her mother telling her to follow in her footsteps and use the book._

**End Flashback**

Helena remembered all of that day and she knew that her mother was counting on her to use the book one day, even if it was to get her boyfriend back.

"Brandon will be mine" She said evilly.

She sat down on her bedroom floor with the book in her hands; she flicked it open to the right page and read it carefully.

"Get the one you love back by controlling his mind, every day he'll slowly become more and more in your grasp" She read, "Perfect!"

Helena held her hands up towards the ceiling and recited the spell, suddenly the skies turned black and a thunderstorm rolled in, Helena began to laugh loudly, it sounded a lot like a witches laugh.

Then came a loud knock at the door, "HEY, KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, A LAUGH LIKE THAT SHOULD BELONG IN CLOUD TOWER" a voice shrieked.

Helena didn't let that stop her, tomorrow Brandon will begin to be under her control and within a week he will be hers and only hers.

**Well, I hope that satisfied everyone and I promise (this time I really do mean it) I will update soon!**


	12. Never Again

**Ok, I have had this chapter all finished and ready to put up for about a week now, but due to utter laziness I didn't post it…until now! Sorry for the wait everyone.**

**Thank you to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, WinxClubFan9322, Evelyn, Chibi Horsewoman, ****Ecladorian Warrior and alexawinx for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 12 Never Again.**

Stella was in her room trying to get over the events of that morning, it had been about three hours since Helena talked to her and she was still in shock about it.

"Why did she have to go and say that?" She asked herself, "She's got what she wanted; she doesn't have to carry on".

Stella frowned and sat up, "Oh who am I kidding? She's a witch it's in their blood to do things like that".

She sighed and fell back down on her bed, "I would gladly send that girl back to where she came from".

Meanwhile, the other girls were outside enjoying the sunny afternoon. But the thought that their friend was upstairs upset made them wonder.

"I hope she's ok" Layla said, "I haven't seen her this upset in a while".

"Neither have I, but then again Brandon did something low" Musa told them.

"Poor girl, she doesn't deserve this" Flora said sadly, "I always thought that she and Brandon were meant to be".

"I think everyone thought that Flora" Tecna muttered, "I feel really bad leaving her alone upstairs, the poor girl is probably crying her eyes out".

"I know, but I think she needs time alone" Bloom told the girls, "She needs to get her head round it all, she'll be back to normal soon".

The girls nodded, "I hope so" Flora muttered.

Then, from the distance they could see a figure running towards them, whoever it was looked like they were running towards the girls.

"Who is that?" Layla asked.

They all focused their sight on the figure, it was saying something to them but they couldn't hear a word of it.

"What is that thing saying?" Musa asked.

"Hang on… I recognize that figure" Tecna said walking forward, "its Brandon!"

"GIRLS" Brandon cried stopping at their feet, "Stella…I need to talk to her…Where is she?" he panted.

"She's in her room, crying her eyes out because of what you and that little girlfriend of yours did to her" Bloom said angrily.

"How could you do such a thing?" Flora asked him, "She was just curious of the messages but you accused her of being a jealous freak".

"Ok, I'm sorry" Brandon said desperately, "I was a little angry last night, I really did not mean anything I said to her and as for Helena, I told her that I didn't need her in my life anymore, I'm here to apologize to Stella, I was a complete jerk to her last night and I want to make it up to her".

"Well…I think she will be able to forgive you, maybe" Layla started, "She seemed pretty upset last night and this morning when Helena started telling her how happy you two were".

"She said that?" Brandon gasped, "She's lying! She came by Red Fountain today trying to kiss me, I told her that I was going to apologize to Stella and she stormed off".

Brandon sighed, "Please…can you tell her to come down here, I really want to apologize to her, I still love her so much and I never want to lose her again".

The girls all looked at each other and sighed, "Fine. We'll go get her you wait here" Tecna said.

Brandon smiled, "Thank you girls" He said to them, they nodded and walked back to the dorm.

"He seemed really sorry didn't he?" Flora muttered to the girls.

Musa nodded, "Well now we have to wait and see if Stella accepts his apology".

They walked back to their dorm and knocked on Stella's dorm, "Stella" Bloom called through the door, "Stella, can we come in?"

"Whatever" Came a reply; they opened the door and walked in to see Stella hiding beneath her covers.

"Stella come on get up" Musa said shaking her, "There's someone down stairs to see you".

"I don't care anymore, just leave me alone" She whimpered swatting Musa's hand away.

"Stell come on" Flora begged her, "Or we will have to tell Brandon that you don't want to see him".

The room fell silent, Stella shifted about from under hr covers, "What is her doing here?" She asked.

"He came by to apologize to you" Tecna told her, "He said that he's sorry about everything and he wants to make it up to you, he never loved that Helena girl in the first place, all he wanted to do was get back together with you".

Stella pulled back her covers and sat up, "He said that? Are you serious?" She asked.

The girls all nodded, Stella looked shocked and then a small smile spread out on her face, that then led to a huge smile and soon Stella was in fits of giggles.

"I KNEW HE COULDN'T STAY AWAY FOR LONG" She shrieked out, She immediately got up and began running a brush through her messy hair.

"Oh my god" Stella gasped, "Is my outfit still ok? Does it look like I've been crying? Oh who cares, I just want to be with her again" She grabbed her shoes and sprinted out the door.

She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out to find Brandon, she then saw him sitting by the fountain, she smiled and walked over to him.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from the school, Helena stood behind a pillar watching her walk towards Brandon, an evil smirk spread on her face.

"Yes carry on Stella" She whispered, "You're going to get that little heart of your broken once again, just you wait".

Stella walked over to Brandon and smiled, "Hey" She said to him, he turned around and saw Stella.

"Hey" He sad back with a smile, "Listen I have something to tell you".

"I know" She said with a smile, "the girls told me".

"Did they?" Brandon said, "They're kind of stepping on what I have to say".

"Sorry, carry on" Stella said, "I'll pretend I don't know anything".

Brandon nodded, "Ok here I go".

Helena began to laugh, "Yes here we go" She said, "Once I'm through Brandon is going to think of me and only me".

She clicked her fingers and a small dark green ball appeared in her hands, she took aim and through it straight at Brandon.

"Stella, I want to tell you is- ," Brandon froze as the green ball hit his foot, it then began to travel up his body, a weird feeling then began to take over, Helena knew her work was nearly complete, there was one other thing she needed to do, she began to walk over to the couple.

Stella stared at Brandon, "Brandon, are you ok?" She asked.

Brandon shook off the weird feeling and looked at Stella, "Yeah I'm fine, where was I?"

"You were about to tell me something" Stella reminded him, Brandon then nodded, "Oh yeah" He said.

"The thing I wanted to tell you was…" The green ball had finally worked its magic and took over Brandon completely. It had turned his eyes from a chocolate brown to a horrible dark green colour.

"I wanted to tell you that we are never going to back together, I'm in love with Helena and always will be" He told her.

Stella looked shocked, "What…what did you say? I thought you wanted to get back together with me".

"Why would I want that, I love Helena" Brandon said proudly to her.

Stella took a step back, she felt like she was going to burst into tears, "But why did you tell the girls you wanted to get back together with me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I love Helena" Brandon said again.

Helena could hear everything, she proudly walked up to Brandon, "Hey Brandon, I missed you so much" She said hugging him, Brandon hugged her back.

"Oh, hi Stella, have you met my boyfriend?" Helena asked Stella.

Stella could feel herself breaking apart, "You…you WITCH" She screamed and ran back inside Alfea.

Helena laughed at her and looked at Brandon, "Well now she's gone we can be alone".

Brandon nodded, "I love you" He said to her, Helena smirked and wrapped her hands around Brandon's chest; she had finally got her own way.

Stella ran back inside Alfea as fast as she could, she had just ran into her dorm when she collapsed on the floor and started crying her eyes out. Flora and Layla came running in to see what the noise with.

"Stella? What happened?" Flora asked running to Stella's need.

"He…She… Hel…" Stella could barely get out her words.

"Wait a minute" Layla said, "Hel? Do you mean Helena?"

Stella nodded, Layla growled to herself "I don't believe this, She's done something to ruin her and Brandon again" She walked over to the door.

"Layla, where are you going?" Flora asked as she tried to calm Stella down.

"I'm going to give that witch a peace of my mind" She hissed as she left the room.

She ran out of Alfea and into the quad, there she saw Helena and Brandon sitting with each other on a bench, she was looking very smug and proud with herself. Brandon's face had no expression to his face; it was as if he was under a spell. No, he was defiantly under a spell; Layla had seen this look so many times before when other had been spelled. Letting her anger take over her completely she ran over to Helena and Brandon and smacked her round her face.

"YOU WITCH" She screamed as Helena fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What do you think you are tying to do?" She cried at her, Helena held her cheek and stood up.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to have some quality time with my boyfriend" Helena said to her, she turned her back on her and was about to sit back down when…

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME" Layla screeched knocking Helena off her feet once again, this time Layla had thrown a purple orb at her, it spread over her body and attached itself to the ground and round Helena. Some girls had seen this small fight and ran over to see what was happening.

"You're not getting up for a while now" Layla told her, she turned to Brandon and grabbed hold of his shoulders; she looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned into a dark green colour.

"Oh my God" She gasped, she began to shake his shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Brandon" She called to him, "Brandon wake up, come on!"

Brandon looked at her, "I am awake…and in love with Helena".

Layla shook her head, "No…no you're not, your in love with Stella, please try and remember, you were going to tell her that you were sorry, come on this happened a few minutes ago, you must remember".

Brandon didn't reply, he looked down at Helena who was struggling with the purple substance.

"I don't remember I only know that I love her" Brandon said smiling down at Helena.

"NO" Layla screamed at him, "Please wake up, you're under a spell" Then it came to her, she could use her fairy dust to cure him, she stood back and changed into her Enchantix.

She battered her wings and her small fairy dust bottle appeared, she held it up to Brandon, "Let's hope this works" She muttered until…

There was a huge bang and Layla was knocked off her feet, she skidded a few feet away from Brandon, smoke started covering the quad, Layla began to cough and she saw a dark figure from within the smoke.

Helena had appeared in front of Layla, glaring at her with angry eyes, "I won't let you do that sweetie, I'm not going to let you touch my boyfriend".

"He's not your Boyfriend" Layla yelled at her getting up and punching her round her face again, "My best friend is upstairs crying because of what you did to her".

"What, she sent you to look after her, tell her to come down here and fight for herself then" Helena yelled at her.

Layla was furious; she began to attack Layla with all the magic she could muster, Helena seemed to be dodging them all with ease, she charged up a green beam and aimed it at Layla, she dodged it quickly and threw a purple beam at her, it hit Helena pushing her back.

The crowd around the two girls had grown; Layla and Helena were circling each other like hawks, then Layla charged at Helena and got her in a head lock, it seemed that her magical attacks weren't doing much effect on her so she decided that physical attacks were the only way.

"You're never going to do anything to her again do you hear?" Layla told Helena who was gagging.

"LAYLA, STOP!" Someone from the crowd screamed, Musa had sprinted through the crowd and pulled Layla back, she let go of Helena letting her fall back coughing.

"She's not worth it" Musa told her as Bloom and Tecna ran by her side.

"What? Aren't you big enough to fight me anymore?" Helena taunted her, "Did you wait for your friends to come and break up the fight eh?" Layla tried to go for Helena again but Musa prevented her from doing so.

"That's quite enough" Came a voice from the crowd; it parted to reveal Ms Griselda.

"What on earth do you two think you're doing?" She asked Layla and Helena.

"It's her fault" Layla told her pointing at Helena, "She shouldn't be here, she's such a witch".

"And what are you going to do about it?" Helena yelled at her, they both tried to fight again but were stopped by Ms Griselda.

"Detention you two for fighting" She told them both, "Now get back to your dorms before I extend it".

_**In detention…**_

Layla and Helena sat in two desks metres apart from each other, none of them had spoken a word since they got in, but that was all about to change.

"You know he really does love me" Helena muttered.

Layla snorted, "What on earth gives you that delusional idea? You spelled him and I wasn't going to sit back and watch my friend cry".

Helena laughed, "Well, what are you going to do about the spell?" she got up and walked over to Layla's desk, "The spell I used is so powerful that nothing can remove it, in a few days you will all see its true potential".

Layla glared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see" Helena told her, "Let's just say that mine and Brandon's love will improve by a whole lot".

"What are you on about? Layla asked, "You're crazy".

"Am I? Am I really" Helena said, "I'm simply getting back the man I love from that ditzy airhead".

Layla growled under her breath, she wanted to hit her gain but she knew that she could get herself in even more trouble, for now she had to sit and wait…

**Well Layla's now on Helena's bad side too. Review and you will see more soon.**


	13. The Book of Earks

Hi everyone, well if any of you saw the message I posted in my other Winx Club story then you would have realized that I haven't been able to update for a while because I have been really busy with my school exams, but if you didn't see the message then

**Hi everyone, well if any of you saw the message I posted in my other Winx Club story then you would have realized that I haven't been able to update for a while because I have been really busy with my school exams, but if you didn't see the message then well sorry I haven't updated for a while but this has been because of these tests. But today was my final day of school before study leave, and since I have a week until my next exam I thought I would update!**

**Thanks to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, WITCHGRL12, Chibi Horsewoman, alexawinx, Fairy Of Anime, Thunderflame of AmberClan, jelsi lover 4 ever, brandon and stella 4 ever Football-Soccer-Gurl, rosewolf44, Blue-Winter-Angel and a big thanks to Ecladorian Warrior for you review AND all the ideas you gave me too! I will defiantly use some of those in my story!**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 13 The Book of Earks**

Several hours had passed since Layla and Helena were caught fighting and given detention, they now were still sitting in the same classroom with scowls on their faces and their arms folded.

Layla's eyes shifted to the side and she glared at Helena, she had a slight smirk on her face and this made Layla feel sick. The smirk seemed to say 'I can do what I want, when I want', Layla couldn't look at her any longer so she turned her head the other way to look out the window.

She needed to think of a way, a way to break the spell that was placed on Brandon and most of all, get revenge on Helena, for Stella.

She knew that she couldn't do this alone, she was going to have to get help from the other girls, they would be glad to help anyway, but this still wasn't enough, she had to get the boys over at Red Fountain to help too. They could try and bring Brandon out of the spell easily.

But first she needed to get out of detention, she wasn't going to pull a crazy stunt to get out, that could land her in even more trouble, instead she had to sit and wait.

Finally Ms Griselda finally walked back into the room, both girls looked up at her with pleading faces to be let out, she sighed and pointed to the door.

"You're free to go" Ms Griselda said, both girls jumped up and ran to the door, "However".

The girls turned to face their teacher again, "If I catch you two fighting again then I will have to resort to confiscation of your powers for a month".

The girls both nodded and left the room, Layla quickly made her way to the stairs ready to head back up to her room when she felt something cold touch her arm.

"Where are you going Layla? Off to tell your friends about what I'm up to? Are you going to try and stop me? What will happen next?" Helena hissed.

Layla growled and pulled away from Helena and carried on walking upstairs, "You're not going to shake me off so easily Helena" Layla called back to Helena, "You will pay for this".

Helena turned her back on Layla and walked back to her room, "Good luck trying, you're going to need it" she said walking into her room.

Layla shook her head and hurried upstairs to her room, there she found Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna all sitting in Stella's room with Stella lying on her bed looking tired and miserable.

"Layla? You're back!" Flora gasped as Layla walked into the room.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Layla asked looking down at Stella, Flora looked down at Stella too and she stood up, Flora walked out of the room and signalled for Layla to follow her.

"She's not doing very well, after you were taken away by Ms Griselda she hasn't moved from that spot, she told us the entire story and then broke down in tears again, she then kept on saying that she loved Brandon more than life itself, this isn't just a normal break up that she's going through, she and Brandon were soul mates and now everything that she had hoped and dreamed for has all disappeared with a blink of an eye" Flora explained, Layla nodded in agreement.

"It's all Helena's fault, she's put that spell on Brandon and now Stella's miserable and I'm not going to sit back and watch my friend cry herself to sleep every night" Layla hissed bitterly, "It's not fair".

"I know Layla but what can we do?" Flora said, "If we try anything else then it could land us all in trouble, you should know that after what happened today".

"Well not something like that, there's something weird about her and I am going to find out what, that spell she put on Brandon isn't any ordinary spell, its filled with dark magic that could end up taking over his mind".

"But no spell that I know could do that, it would ware off in a few hours" Flora said.

Layla smiled, "That's why we need the other girls out here" Layla walked back into the bedroom and brought out Tecna, Musa and Bloom.

"Listen, Brandon has been put under a spell and we need to set him free from it, we can't do it alone so we need to know if you are all in on the plan".

The three girls nodded and Layla continued, "When I saw Brandon today his eyes were a dark green colour, this is a clear symptom that he is under a very dark spell but we don't know what spell it is".

"I can look it up for you" Tecna said, "I can type in the symptoms onto my digital beetle and it should tell us what spell it is" She said pulling a small pad out from her pocket, she pressed a button on the top on the pad and a small beetle flew out and landed on Layla's shoulder.

"Well, he kept on saying that he was in love with Helena, he said after every sentence and his eyes turned to a dark green and he did everything that Helena told him to" Layla explained.

The beetle flew back into the pad and it started to beep, "Ok in a matter of seconds we'll see what kind of spell Brandon's…Oh my!" Tecna gasped.

"What is it?" Musa asked. Tecna looked absolutely horrified; she looked up at the four girls.

"Brandon is under a spell…from The Book of Earks" Tecna whispered.

"What's The Book of Earks?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know" Tecna whispered, "But it is a very powerful source that was used by witches, that's all I know about it and my beetle can't seem to tell me anything either".

"Witches…maybe there could be some information about the book at Cloud tower" Musa suggested.

"There could be some books about it there" Tecna said, "But we all can't go to Cloud Tower to check it out, some of us need to stay with Stella, we can't leave her alone in this state".

"Then I'll stay with her" Bloom said, Flora nodded "Me too".

"Ok so Musa, Tecna and I will go to Cloud tower and you two will stay here with Stella, but we also need someone to keep watch of Brandon and try to find out what's going on with him" Layla said, "We could ask the boys to try and talk him out of it" She then turned her attention to Bloom, "Could you call Sky and tell him that we need their help?"

Bloom nodded, "Sure" and with that she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and rang Sky.

"Right, Musa and Tecna, we need to get to Cloud Tower and then back as quickly as possible, if we are caught then we are all in big trouble, you know what witches are like when we're found in Cloud Tower after hours" Layla told her group. The two girls nodded; there had been countless times where they were ambushed by witches in Cloud Tower.

"Ok" Bloom called making everyone turn to face her, "The boys are willing to help; they said that they will do anything to stop him from seeing Helena again".

"Excellent" Layla said, "Right come on you two, we need to get to Cloud Tower quickly".

Tecna and Musa both nodded and they joined Layla and the group all walked out of the dorm, Flora and Bloom both looked at each other and walked back inside Stella's room, she hadn't moved from her spot on the bed and she still had sparkling tears falling out of her eyes.

"Do you think we should tell her about the spell?" Bloom asked.

Flora shook her head, "Not yet…wait until we know for sure what's going on" She said and she looked over at Stella.

"Stell, are you feeling any better?" Flora asked sitting next to her friend, Stella didn't say anything, she tightened her grip on the blanket beneath her and buried her face in it.

"This isn't good for her" Bloom said, "It looks like she hasn't slept for days because of this".

Flora nodded in agreement, "Do you think we should make her more comfortable?"

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

Flora looked at Bloom, "I'm going to spell her".

Bloom blinked, "You want to put Stella under a spell? Are you crazy?"

"It wouldn't be anything big" Flora said, "Just a little sleeping spell that would help her get the sleep she needs".

Bloom looked back at Stella and sighed, "How long will it last for?"

"It's a spell that my mother taught me; once the spell has been cast it can figure out how many hours that the person needs to recover, so I'm guessing it should be a few hours" Flora explained.

Bloom finally nodded, "Ok do your stuff".

Flora held her hand out and waved it around in a circle, "Sleep" She whispered, small light green dust fell out of her hand and onto Stella, Stella's big brown eyes started to droop and soon they were shut and she was fast asleep.

"What now?" Bloom asked.

"I suppose the only thing we can do is wait" Flora said, "Wait for the girls to come back".

_**Cloud Tower…**_

Layla, Musa and Tecna all dashed through to Cloud Tower, they had placed a spell on themselves so they wouldn't be detected by Cloud Tower's alarm system, but this spell only lasted for half an hour so they had to be quick about it.

"How are we going to get to the library?" Musa asked looking up at the tall Cloud Tower building.

"There's an entrance up there" Tecna said pointing to an open window, "That's where the library is located".

"Well then, are we going to get in using that way?" Layla asked.

"It's the easiest way so I think we should go this way" Tecna said.

"Right" Layla said, "We have exactly twenty three minutes to get in find the book and get out, we have to act quickly" She finished by changing into her Enchantix.

Musa and Tecna both joined in too and transformed into their Enchantix too, they all flew into the air and Tecna led the group through the open window.

They all landed in the entrance of the library and looked at the rows of books, "We have to get to the restricted section" Tecna said, the girls all darted through the rows of bookcases until they found a pair of iron gates leading to the restricted section, they all flew over the gates and down into the restricted section.

There were even more books here then in the normal library, towering bookcases loomed over the girls making them shiver slightly.

"How are we going to do this?" Musa asked, "There's got to be more than a million books here".

"I have a way that's going to be easier that searching all the books by hand" Tecna explained, "Cloud Tower has a restricted section search engine like the one at Alfea only it's a bit different, walk up to any bookcase and say clearly 'information about The Book of Earks and if it has that book it will fly out to you but if it doesn't then…it will set off a trap".

"A trap?" Layla asked, "Are you serious? Are the witches that sadistic?"

Tecna nodded, "They believe that all their students should know which bookcase all the books are in".

"Great, so if we get the room bookcase then we get caught in a trap" Musa grumbled.

"It shouldn't be too big… I hope" Tecna whispered.

"Well we have to start now, we have seventeen minutes to get out of here" Layla said facing one of the bookcases, "Information about the Book of Earks" She said clearly to the bookcase, nothing happened. After a few seconds several spikes shot out of the case and towards Layla, she managed to jump into the air before any of the spikes hit her.

"Oh this is great" Layla hissed.

Tecna and Musa hurried over to her, "Are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, come on we have to hurry" Layla said sprinting over to another bookcase, they both asked for information and again nothing happened.

The bookcase in front of Musa had set off a trap door beneath her feet, Musa fell into the trap but managed to pull herself back up by using her wings, Tecna's bookcase began to shake and it started to fall, Tecna quickly jumped out of the way before it fell on top of her.

They didn't let this stop them, they carried on running towards more bookcases and asking them for the book they had been looking for.

_**Red Fountain…**_

Sky, Riven, Helia and Timmy all waited patiently in their room, Sky had just gotten off the phone with Bloom and he had told the others the plan to confront Brandon and to try and bring him out of the spell. They were now waiting for him to come back to the dorm; he had gone out to meet Helena after her detention.

"How long is he going to be?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, he said that he was going to meet Helena and that was it" Sky told him.

Riven angrily stood up, "He better be back soon, why are we the ones waiting round for him just to give him this pointless talk".

"Riven" Timmy hissed, "We're giving this a try, you've been under a spell before thanks to a girl so you should be a little more considerate".

"I am" Riven said, "I was under Darcy's spell and nothing anyone did helped me out of it, Sky's the same, when Diaspro put him under that spell at the millennium party no one could bring him out until Stella used her fairy dust".

"We're not doing this to bring him out of that spell though, we're just trying to talk him out of going off with Helena" Helia said.

Riven sighed, "Fine" He mumbled, soon the door opened and it revealed Brandon.

All the men stood up and walked over to him, "Brandon we need to have a word with you" Sky said, Brandon didn't say a word, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it, "Go on" He said bluntly.

"We need to talk to you about Helena" Helia told him, Brandon smiled at hearing her name.

"Oh she's amazing isn't she? She's the best girlfriend ever, she has done so much for me and I think that you will all like her too" Brandon told them all.

"No she's not" Timmy protested, "She's not the girl for you Brandon, don't you remember all that stuff she did to you before? She broke up you and Stella and you're going alone with this like nothing happened, Brandon you can't forget about her".

Brandon looked confused, "Stella? Who's she?"

"She was your girlfriend, but you broke up with her because of Helena" Sky explained.

"Oh Helena, she is amazing" Brandon said again, the boys all groaned, they were getting absolutely no where.

_**Alfea…**_

Flora and Bloom remained silent in Stella's room while she slept, they knew that she was going to be sleeping for a few hours and nothing could wake her up but they thought it seemed right that they stayed quiet for her.

"How long has it been?" Bloom whispered to Flora.

"It's been about twenty minutes since the girls left" Flora told her.

Bloom looked down at the sleeping Stella, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, after all that she had been through in her life she knew that Stella just wanted to be loved, her parents had divorced and were to preoccupied with ruling Solaria and know Brandon had left her. It was all too much for her to handle.

Flora looked down at Stella too, no girl deserved this kind of treatment, she had done nothing wrong but still Helena thought it would be fun to torture her until she was miserable, Stella didn't deserve this at all, she was a sweet girl that didn't need to be treated like this, it all made Flora feel sick.

"Hey" Bloom called to Flora, "At least the spell stopped her thinking about Brandon enough for her to sleep".

Flora nodded, "Yeah you're right".

The two girls kept on looking at Stella until Flora broke the silence again, "She doesn't deserve this, she's done nothing wrong in her life and this is how she gets treated, one of the worst things that can happen to a girl is to break up with someone they care about, everyone has to go through with it in their lived but no girl should have to go through it in this way".

Bloom nodded in agreement, "I always thought that Brandon and Stella were going to be together forever, but this witch comes alone and with the flick of a wrist it's all gone within a matter of days, its terrible".

They both nodded in agreement to each others comments and stayed in silent for a little while longer, until they heard a snuffling noise coming from behind them.

They turned around and saw Stella moving on the bed, she clung hold of the blankets around her and let out small squeaking noises.

"What is she doing?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know" flora said as they watched her, Stella then opened her mouth and began whispering something.

"What is she saying?" Bloom asked.

They both moved closer to Stella to hear what she was saying, Stella carried on saying the words over and over again.

"_I'm a big, big girl in a big, big world it's not a big, big thing if you leave me"_ Stella whispered, Flora and Bloom looked confused.

"She's talking about Brandon" Flora said, "She's talking about him leaving her" They continued listening as she began to say something new.

"_But I do, do feel that I do, do will miss you much, miss you much_" Stella finished, she kept on repeating those words until in a sing song pattern, it seemed very soothing but yet very eerie at the same time.

"What is she doing?" Bloom asked.

"I…I don't know" Flora said, she quickly ran over to the edge of Stella's bed where Amore, Stella's bonded pixie slept, "If anyone will know about this its Amore" Flora said shaking the little pixie until she woke up.

"Flora…what's going on?" Amore asked sleepily.

"We need your help Amore" Flora said listing her up and bringing her over to Stella, "She's started saying these things in her sleep and we have no idea what she means by them".

Flora placed Amore by Stella face so she could hear the words for herself, Amore listened to her repeat the same sentences over again. After a while she turned back with a sad look on her face.

"Stella's doing this self consciously" Amore explained.

_**Cloud Tower…**_

The three girls all fell to the floor feeling very tired and worn out, they had worked their way through several bookcases already and they faced several trap such as bats flying out at them, an immobilizing spell and the ceiling falling on them.

They were all lying on the floor panting heavily, some of the traps had bruised some of the girls and they had a few cuts on their arms too.

Layla stood up again, "We can't stop now girls, we have four minutes to get this book and get out".

"Layla we might as well stop, we've run out of time we need to get out of here" Musa said.

"She's right, we might as well use these minutes to escape" Tecna said.

"No way" Layla growled, "I promised my friends I'd find information about the Book of Earks and I'm not going to give up now, We've come this far and I an going to carry on until our time is up".

Layla turned back to the girls, "Are you with me or are you leaving?"

Both the girls got up, "We're in" They said in unison.

The three girls all shot off to more bookcases and started asking them for the book, more traps were set off but this didn't stop them, they dodged the traps and hurried towards other bookcases.

"Tecna how long do we have left?" Musa asked.

"One minutes left" Tecna called back.

"This is it, all or nothing" Layla called out running towards another bookcase, "Information about The Book of Earks" She said to it, there was a long silence, Layla waited for her trap but to her surprise a book moved out of the case and fell into Layla's hands.

"GOT IT" She cried in delight, she then began to take off for the exit, Tecna and Musa both joined in the rush to get to the window in time.

"How long?" Layla called out.

"Twenty seconds" Tecna called back.

They raced back through the restricted section and back to the gate, they flew over the gate and ran through more rows of books, time was ticking faster and faster.

"Fifteen seconds".

"We're nearly there" Musa yelled.

"Ten seconds".

"We can do this" Layla called out, they were getting closer to the window but it was still a good distance away.

"Five".

"HURRY" Layla screeched at the girls as they ran faster.

"Four".

All the girls began to fly hoping that it would get them out faster.

"Three".

"We're not going to make it" Musa cried.

"Two".

"Yes we will" Layla yelled back, the window was nearly in there grasp, this was it, they would be detected even if the didn't move.

"ONE".

_**Red Fountain…**_

"This is ridiculous Brandon" Riven cried angrily grabbing his friend by the shoulders, "We all know who you love and that's Stella, you used to be madly in love with her, you can't forget about her just like that".

Brandon pushed Riven off, "I don't love this Stella girl though, I love Helena, she's the one for me".

"No she's not" Sky protested, "You told me that you hated her that you never wanted to see Helena again, this isn't something that can change over night, you've been spelled by her, she has put you under a love spell and your acting like it's taking over you're entire body".

The spell that Helena had placed on Brandon had started to work its magic again, it began to become stronger, making Brandon feel more in love with Helena and this made him act even more protective of her. His eyes changed to a darker green and this emotion took over him, he looked up at Sky as he continued to talk to him.

"Brandon she's a witch, a stupid ugly witch" Sky said.

Brandon's eyes widened, the spell had made him more protective and no one called his girl ugly or stupid.

"How dare you" Brandon hissed getting up, "You don't know Helena, you can't talk about her in that way. She's the best thing that ever happened to me".

"Brandon, Sky didn't mean to –." Helia started.

"I don't need any of you to tell me what's right for me" Brandon yelled, "None of you know what's good for me".

"Brandon, we're trying to help you" Timmy said putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder, Brandon quickly slapped it away.

"No you're not, I don't need any of you, I can manage with just me and Helena" He growled and with that he walked out of the dorm slamming the door behind him.

The men all stayed in silent after that, "Well, don't say I didn't tell you that it wouldn't work" Riven said before walking off to his bedroom.

_**Alfea…**_

"What do you mean she's doing this self consciously?" Bloom asked Amore.

"After a girl has suffered a major break up, it makes them act very depressed and when they sleep they recite these words over and over again, she doesn't mean to do it, this is like her heart trying to tell us how she really feels, while she might say that she's ok and over it, her heart will say different" Amore explained.

"So does Stella know that she is doing this?" Flora asked.

Amore shook her head, "The only thing Stella is aware of is that she's sleeping" She explained, "When she wakes up she won't remember a thing about the song or that she was saying it".

"Does this always happen after a break up?" Flora asked.

Amore shook her head again, "No, only after you break up from the person that is right for you, or your soul mate, Stella and Brandon were soul mates and now that they have broken up this could damage Stella's heart forever, she might not be able to love again, I've seen this happen to so many people before and I don't want it to happen to her".

Flora gasped and she sat down next to Stella, she began to stroke her hair softly, "Oh Stella" She whispered, "Don't worry, we'll get Brandon back, you'll be ok…I promise".

Bloom knelt down by Stella's bed and patted her arm gently, "He will be ok and so will you Stella".

The two girls and the pixie all stayed in that position for ages, from Stella's closed eyes, out poured small, crystal tears, they ran down her face and onto her head that rested under her head…

_**Cloud Tower…**_

Loud screams could be heard from Cloud Tower that night, but they were not angry screams. They were screams to celebrate.

Layla, Musa and Tecna all flew back to Alfea with the book in Layla's hands; every now and then they would give a celebratory scream to celebrate their success.

"We did it girls!" Layla squealed in delight.

"Yeah, we're one step closer to saving Brandon and Stella" Musa cried out.

"Right girls, back to Alfea" Tecna called pointing in the direction to Alfea, the girls all flew towards Alfea as fast as possible to share their good news with the others.

**Well I hope that long chapter will satisfy everyone's needs until I update again! Pleas review and I will update soon!**

**Oh yeah the song that Stella was saying when she was sleeping is called 'Big Big World' by Emilia, I was listening to it while writing that bit and it seemed really fitting!**


	14. Time Cannot Be Changed

Chapter 14 Time Cannot Be Changed

**Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait but when I got back off holiday I fell ill and wasn't feeling up to typing, I hope this long chapter makes up for things though!**

**Thank you to Thunderflame-chan, m-eleven10, iHeartBradyQuinn and Ecladorian Warrior for reviewing and once again a big thanks to Ecladorian Warrior for your great ideas and you said that I might be getting close to the finale, well I think that there will be another few chapters to this story, the exact number, I have no idea!**

**Chapter 14 Time Cannot Be Changed**

Somewhere in Magix was a giant clock tower that struck Midnight, it chimed out loudly in twelve strikes, on this clock flew three fairies, Layla, Musa and Tecna all landed at the base of the clock face and sat on the platform, all girls were tired and breathing heavily.

"We'll stay here for a little while" Layla told the girls, "I think we can all agree we need a rest".

Tecna and Musa nodded, "Wow…Midnight already" Musa whispered staring at the clock face behind her. "Time sure went by fast".

"Yeah…we went through a lot tonight" Tecna said standing up and looking down at Magix below her, there was nothing but the bright glow of the street lights and the odd head light of a car drive by, "You know it's not going to stop here though".

Layla and Musa looked up at Tecna as she pushed her medium length purple hair back, "We still have Helena to sort out, you know normally I wouldn't be so involved with something like this, if it was any ordinary break up I would try and stay out of it, I'd just say to Stella that she would move in, plenty more fish in the sea y'know…But this has been taken way too far, I always thought out of any of us and the guys that Stella and Brandon had the strongest relationship and it would take a lot to break them apart, that's why I'm helping out, because they never had a chance, they don't deserve this, we need to get rid of Helena, get Brandon back to normal and get him back with Stella, she still loves him and we all know it".

Musa and Layla both nodded in agreement, "I agree" Musa said, "No one deserves something like this, and if was any normal break up I'd be doing the same…but it's not, this has all gotten out of hand and crossed the line".

"It just goes to show how catty and horrible these witches can get when it comes to love" Layla mumbled.

The girls all sighed and joined Tecna in standing up, "Come on" Layla said, "We should be getting back now, we have to get that book to Flora and Bloom".

The girl's Enchantix wings slowly began to beat until they rose off from the clock tower and up into the air, they began to pick up speed and take off towards Alfea once again.

Over at Alfea the two girls were still awake and still watching over the sleeping Stella, she had stopped mumbling those words about half an hour ago so they all sat in silence now, until Flora's phone rang.

She got up and left the room to answer it and Bloom followed, "Hello?" She said down the phone, "Hi Helia…how did it go?...Oh…But where did he…Ok…Speak to you later" Flora hung up with a sad look on her face.

"Didn't it go well?" Bloom asked, Flora shook her head and Bloom bowed her head.

"No…he came in and they started to talk to him, it didn't start off well…he kept on saying how he loved Helena and didn't know who Stella was. Then Sky said that Helena was a stupid witch and he just flipped out, he started yelling at them all saying that none of them knew Helena like he did…and…and then he left…they don't know where he went…they think he's gone off to see Helena again" Flora explained.

"Great…" Bloom whispered, "We've tried everything, but still this spell that Helena has on Brandon has completely taken over him, I think its gotten worse, by the sounds of it he's starting to get violent over this".

Flora nodded, "He has, by the sounds of it not even his friends can talk him out of it…let's just hope that there is a reversal spell in this book".

Bloom nodded in agreement and before anything else could be said the door opened revealing Layla, Musa and Tecna, in Layla's hand was an old book.

"Girls, you're back" Flora said rushing over to them, "How did it go?"

Layla smiled in victory; "Got it" She said holding the book up for them all to see, "Wasn't easy but we got it with seconds to spare".

She transformed back into her old form along with Tecna and Musa, then she opened the book, "There has to be some information in here about the Book of Earks, I know it".

She flicked through the first few pages and read them to herself while the rest of the girls waited in anticipation, then Layla started to read aloud to the girls.

'The Book of Earks is a powerful book written during the ancient times by Tabitha Milkins, Milkins was a young witch at the time but unfortunately she was tainted with a power that no one could understand, she could recite dark spell from years before her time and from different languages, once she had figured out to do this she wrote them all down in a book, after her death the book was discovered and after recognizing its power it was locked up and placed underground' Layla read out loud.

"Ok so we know it was a powerful book, skip to the parts about reversing its spells" Musa told her.

"Hang on…" Layla said reading another page, "Listen to this, about fourteen years ago, the book made another appearance to the world when witch, Cara Lithe dug the book back up and unlocked it with her own dark magic, after that she began to use the power throughout her own realm, killing more than a hundred people and injuring over fifty, after that Cara was arrested in her home and the book was never seen again, some say that the book was destroyed when the Lithe was arrested".

"Well then if it was destroyed how did Helena get hold of it?" Bloom asked.

Tecna took the book of Layla and studied the picture of Cara, "Look at this, the girl who took the book looks a lot like Helena" she said turning the book around and showing the picture to the girls, they all looked at the picture and saw the resemblance.

"Wow…they do" Flora said and then it dawned on her, "You don't think…"

"That Cara and Helena are…" Musa began.

"Mother and Daughter" Layla finished, they all looked at each other in shock.

"Helena must have found the book after her mother got arrested" Tecna said, "And know she's using it for her own benefit".

Layla who had gotten the book back was flicking through it again, until she saw something that caught her eye, a small paragraph in the middle of the book, while the other girls talked about their newest discovery, she read it.

"She's going to get into so much trouble when she's found out with the book" Bloom said.

"But first before we tell anyone, we have to remove the spell on Brandon" Flora reminded them all.

"We can't…"

The girls all froze and looked at Layla who looked like she had seen a ghost, "Wh-what did you say?" Musa asked.

"We can't remove the spell" Layla repeated clearer, "It says right here that anyone under a spell cast from the Book of Earks, it can never be removed no matter what spell is used and that includes fairy dust too".

The girls all fell silent; all their hard work had blown back up in their faces. Thanks to Helena, Brandon was now never be healed again.

"So…he's never going to be with Stella again" Flora whispered.

Layla shook her head, "I'm sorry…there's nothing else we can do, nothing we can do will help him, it says right here. 'No spell can be used to break any spell cast from the book' it's impossible".

The girls all stayed in silence, they couldn't believe that after everything they had done there was still nothing to do, Bloom then pulled out her phone.

"I have to tell Sky, they guys have to know about this or else they'll try and stop him again and who knows what would happen" She said dialling his number.

"Bloom…forget Sky; forget the guys…Who's going to tell Stella?" Layla asked.

Bloom slowly lowered her phone as she remembered why they had been doing this, for Stella. Someone would have to break the news to her that there was no way to get Brandon out of this spell.

"What are we going to do?" Flora asked.

Tecna then stood up, "Right, this is what we're going to do; we're not going to tell her".

"What?" Musa said, "No way, we're not going to lie to her, we can't pretend everything is ok when it's not".

"Not like that" Tecna said, "We can't tell her just yet, we need to let her figure it out for herself, if we tell her it could send her make her even more depressed then she is now".

Flora couldn't help thinking about what Amore had said to her earlier on that night. How if a girl broke up from the person they were supposed to be with for life it would permanently damage their heart, she knew that if they did tell her about the spell then there would be no hope to save Stella but if they didn't then there could be a chance of her getting over him.

"I like that idea" Flora said loudly and clearly, "It would be easier for her to get over Brandon if she figured it out by herself".

"I suppose" Musa muttered, "But I still don't fell comfortable lying to her".

"I don't feel right either, but if we don't then Stella will never be ok" Flora explained, "We need to keep this from her, once she finds out herself then I know she'll be ok".

Musa bowed her head silently, "God I hope so" She whispered.

--

Meanwhile downtown in Magix it had started to rain, Brandon walked angrily down the streets with his hands stuffed in his pocket, he was frustrated and agitated, his friends were telling him that Helena was no good for him, what did they know? They didn't know her so why would they say that? Because they were jealous, none of them had wonderful girlfriends like Helena and they were trying to get him to break up with her because they wanted her for themselves.

Brandon scowled at the thoughts of his friends, also who was this Stella they were telling him about? They said that they used to date and Brandon knew that Helena was the only girl he had been with in his life; they were all lying to him.

He walked past a small alleyway and carried on down the streets, as he passed the alleyway two bright green eyes opened and stared at him, the eyes belonged to Helena; she walked out and saw Brandon walking down the road.

"Hey" She called out to him; Brandon turned around and saw Helena.

"So what was so important that you had to call me out here at night?" Helena asked walking towards him.

Helena could see that Brandon looked really angry, she didn't get why. The spell should have made him happy to see her but yet why did he look at her with such an angry look?

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Helena asked, she placed her hand on his arm comfortingly, "Come on you can tell me".

"My so called friends, that's what's wrong" Brandon hissed, shaking Helena off him.

"Brandon?" She said in shock, she tried to hang on to him again when Brandon pushed Helena away from him, "Just get away from me!" He growled.

Helena stood back alarmed, angrily she moved closer to him, "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" She asked irritated.

Brandon looked at her again and sighed, "No you're right I shouldn't be doing this to you, I love you" He said to her, Helena let out a sigh of relief.

"Much better" She mumbled, "Now tell me, what happened?"

"My friends don't think you're right for me" Brandon told her, "They said that you were a witch and just using me, using me for what? They don't know what they are on about, and then they told me that I should get back with this girl named Stella, I don't even know anyone called Stella! I had to get out of there, they were trying to get me to break up with you, I don't want that! I love you".

Helena bit her lip in fury, now she didn't just have Stella's friends to deal with, she also had they Red Fountain boys too, none of them were going to succeed though, no one could break this spell once it had been planted, Helena placed her hands on Brandon's face and looked into his eyes.

"Brandon, you know why they are doing this don't you?" She asked, Brandon shook his head, "Because they are jealous" She said, "They are jealous that they don't have me as their girlfriend, of course they want you to break up with me, then they would have me all to themselves, its obvious".

Helena then looked deep into Brandon's eyes and concentrated on them, "You don't need them, I am the only person you need" She told him, she then began to repeat it over again, until Brandon started to repeat what she was saying, as if she was hypnotising him.

"I don't need them, you are the only person I need" Brandon whispered, Helena smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"That's right" She muttered, "Now I want you to go back to Red Fountain, tell those boys that you will never break up with me, get it into their heads and I'll meet you tomorrow".

Brandon nodded and began walking back to Red Fountain, still in his trance like state. Helena watched his leave but before she returned to Alfea a thought had stricken her mind.

Before she had told him what to do, Brandon seemed to be getting a bit violent; this made the girl worried; he wasn't supposed to be getting violent towards her.

"Maybe…Maybe it will all just pass" Helena told herself, "Yes that's right, the book did say that there was a slight chance that he might get a bit aggressive…it was a little thing, it won't turn to _that_" She shuddered at the thought as she left to go back to Alfea…

**What will happen next I wonder? Well review to find out!**


	15. A Girl's Intuition

**Alright Dudes and Dudettes, I've made you wait long enough for the next chapter of this story and here it is for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Thank you to stellasolariansun01, stellasunsolaria, princessofsolaria, WinxClubFan9322, Ecladorian Warrior, cheychey111, NikiJane, XD Ebony Mist XD, lovelytweety95, Stella Rocks (who reviewed twice!) and finally kitcool for all of your reviews!**

**Chapter 15 A Girl's Intuition**

The next morning came, the sun shone over the Alfea making the building sparkle from the heavy downpour that came last night, the girls were all getting ready for their days of classes. Nothing was at all right though the girls were all tired from staying up until about 5 am and also were still worried about lying to their friend about their most recent discovery.

"I really don't feel comfortable about this" Flora mumbled as she stroked her hair with a brush.

"Neither do I" Musa said as she pulled her hair into her trademark bunches.

"It's easier this way" Tecna said as she pulled on a pair of purple shoes, "Once she's calmed down a bit we'll tell her".

"Where is Stella?" Bloom asked?

"Well… I just went into her room, she's getting ready, slowly" Layla told the girls, "We have to be easy with her today, normal, don't patronise her or anything".

The girls all nodded and as if on cue Stella walked out, she looked very tired and weak, she looked up at the girls and smiled at them.

"Good morning everyone" She said smiling.

"Hey Stell" Musa said, "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better" Stella replied as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door, "Right…are we ready?" She asked.

The girls all nodded and followed her out the door, "She's acting a bit better" Tecna whispered to Flora.

"Yeah…she is" Flora mumbled back, "But still something's not right with her, she's still miserable, I can see it. She's just trying to put on a brave face for us".

The girls made their way towards their lesson, they were about to walk in when they could hear people squeaking and talking very loudly in the classroom.

"What's going on in there?" Bloom asked, the six girls all hurried into the class and saw all their classmates gathered around a desk, they were all talking amongst themselves and making swooning noises.

"Hey" Musa called "What's going on?"

The girls managed to fight their way through the crowd until they found out what was making the girls act so funny, Helena was sitting at the desk with a smug smile on her face, she was waving her left hand in front of people and they were all squeaking with delight as she did, then she caught sight of Musa and the rest of the girls.

"Oh?" She said surprised, "Would you all like to see my ring"? She asked, She lowered her hand so the girls could see; there on one of her fingers was a glittering silver ring.

"Do you like it?" Helena asked, "It was a gift from Brandon, he said that he loved me and never wanted to leave me and to prove it he gave me this ring".

Stella's eyes widened, the ring sparkled in the sunlight and it caught her eye, the words echoed through her head, 'A gift from Brandon, A gift from Brandon…'

Musa shook her head in disgust and moved away from the girls, "She is one sick girl" She hissed as she walked over to her desk, the other girls followed her apart from Stella, who stood staring at the ring, Helena looked over at Stella and raised her eyebrow.

"You seem to like my ring Stella" Helena said, "You know that Brandon gave it to me right? Oh he can't stop buying me things, he loves it, this ring is just one of the lavish gifts that he got me, you should see my room, it's filled of gifts, I suppose he never did this to you, it just shows who he loves more".

Stella looked up at Helena who was giving her the worst look ever, "He would never love you…" Stella hissed through her teeth, Helena's eyes widened.

"Oh!" She said surprised, "Is that…bitterness I hear Stella? Well there's no need to be bitter" She turned round to the other girls in the class who were still ogling at her ring, "Is there girls?" She said to them.

"No there isn't, she's just jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend that loves her and spoils her like you do Helena" One girl said.

"Jeez Stella I didn't think you would stoop this low to try and make someone feel bad" Another said.

"You're just jealous, no one would want a girl like you" One more said before all the girls burst into fits of laughter, Helena leaned forward so only Stella could hear her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I bewitched them, they don't remember that you used to date Brandon at all, they think you're just a lonely girl that guys wouldn't go near" Helena then gave a small chuckle, "Well, you soon will be with the way things are going now" Helena said before turning back to the other girls.

Stella couldn't take any more of this, she turned her back on Helena and walked off to her desk, Helena who was feeling a sense of accomplishment smirked with triumph and went back to showing of her ring.

Stella leant on her desk and remained silent for the rest of the lesson, everyone now and then she would look over to Helena, needless to say Helena was always watching Stella as she looked at her. It made Stella feel very paranoid.

Stella remained silent and still until the lesson was over and when everyone was getting up to leave, she looked up and saw Helena being surrounded by the other girls.

"I'm sorry" She was saying to them, "I would love to go to the concert with you really, but I promised Brandon that I would see him today" Helena told them.

The girls all made 'aww'ing noises as Helena left the class, Stella watched, desperately trying to rack her brain to think of a plan to get Helena back.

Nothing came to her, every plan she could think of involved either blowing Helena up or sending her to the Solarian prison, but every idea she thought of it all ended with the same thought, 'would if Brandon's spell was never removed'?

Stella ran a hand through her hair and leant back down on her desk. Flora was watching her and nervously walked over.

"Sweetie" Flora said as she placed a hand on Stella's shoulder, "Priscilla has invited everyone to a concert for her birthday, you want to come?"

Stella shook her head, "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood".

Flora sighed, "Ok" She said, she tried to think of something else to try and get Stella involved.

"Well" Flora said again, "How about we-."

She was stopped by Bloom who placed her hand of her shoulder; Bloom shook her head and led Flora away. "There's nothing we can do, she's going to have to come to terms with this herself".

"But if she can't handle news about Brandon, then how in the realms will we be able to tell her about the spell?" Flora muttered.

"I don't know" Bloom said quietly, "All I know is that we are going to have to let her do this herself".

With that the girls all left, leaving Stella alone and in solitude. She slowly walked over to the classroom window and saw all the girls in her year rushing off the grounds excited about the concert, she could see all the girls that used to talk to her and used to tell her how sweet her and Brandon looked. Now they were all gathered round Helena, who was still showing of her ring. Stella could also see her best friends; they were talking among themselves and looking at Helena in disgust.

Stella slowly wandered away from the window and out of the classroom; she made her way through the long and bright corridors of Alfea, trying not to think about Brandon.

She tried to focus of other things, like the soft noises she could hear, the rustle of the wind sweeping through the trees, the soft giggles of freshmen girls who were sitting on the steps; she slowly climbed the stairs to her dorm and walked into her room.

She opened up her balcony window and stepped out onto it, she looked up at the bright sun as it beat down over the grounds, the warmth of it brought a small smile to Stella's face, she couldn't stay sad at moments like this.

She then noticed something else; a bluebird flew closer to the balcony and circled round it, tweeting softly. Stella reached out her hand and let the bird land on her hand.

"I guess it's just you and me" She said to the bird, of course the bird didn't say anything, it just tweeted happily. Then it realized that other bluebirds were close by and it took of from Stella's hand and flew away.

Stella watched the bird fly away and her smile faded, "Just me then" She whispered as the wind curled round her hair.

She slowly walked back in and she couldn't help it but her mind slowly travelled back to Brandon, She remembered his short brown hair, his brown eyes and his warm smile.

She couldn't help it, her mind began to pretend that he was sitting next to her; he would reach out his hand and hold onto hers with it as if to say 'I'm not going anyway', he would whisper things into her ear which would make her smile. But the best thing of all would be when Stella would see his smile and then they would both lean in and kiss…

Of course, nothing of this was real, Stella was alone and simply pretending that Brandon was beside her, she couldn't help it. Everything around her seemed to remind her of Brandon, a warmth rushed over her making her slightly light headed and she could feel something wrapping around her, arms, Brandon's arms. She turned around, she could see him.

"Stella, "I'm not going anyway, I love you" He said to her.

Stella smiled and closed her eyes taking all of this moment in, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. It was just her once again.

A single tear shined in Stella's eye and rolled down her face, she began to cry once again, she had no one to turn to, it was just her alone.

"I love him, I love him" She told herself over and over again, "But it's just me, it's all my on my own".

She began to wipe her tears away; she knew she couldn't keep crying, she had cried far too much these past few days.

"Where is Brandon now?" She thought, "Is he with Helena? Of course he is, I'm sure he's happy now, he's probably happier then when he was with me. Helena was right, I was a bad girlfriend, but…still, I can't think of anything I did wrong. I mean, I know was jealous that she had come back, but after that he said he wanted to see me again, he was about to make up with me, wasn't he? But then he suddenly changed his mind, just like that. And then Helena came over and he changed, he was back in love with her…"

Stella had gone off on a tangent; she was slowly placing everything together, two pieces, three pieces, four… Soon it had come to her.

"That's it…" She gasped, "Helena spelled him, and has been ever since we first met, there was the incident in Magix where I caught her talking to Brandon, she was trying to get Brandon to like her again, to make him see that she was the good girl. Then there was the time when we broke up, okay that was partly my fault but still, he had changed, Helena told me that they were happy and then Brandon said she tried to kiss him, she was under some sort of spell for sure, I mean he wouldn't of let Helena near him if not, then lastly there was the time in Alfea when Brandon suddenly changed, Helena spelled him for sure, I know it!"

Stella stood up quickly, he brain was still whirring round piecing everything together, she left her dorm and ran down the stairs, she needed proof of the spell that Helena put on Brandon and she knew where to go.

She ran towards a dark, abandoned corridor in Magix, at the end was a door, Stella ran towards it and used her magic to open the door, inside there were several TV screens, it was a security room that monitored Alfea 24/7, Stella thought back on the day when Brandon had been spelled, it was definitely last Tuesday.

Stella walked over to a massive cabinet with many discs inside it; she began to root through them until she found it.

"Bingo" She whispered, quickly she hurried over towards the TV screen and placed the disc in. She grabbed a remote and started to fast forward the disc, after a lot of fast forwarding the disc, she found it, an image of Layla and Helena had come up on the screen, they were fighting.

"So this is how Griselda found out they were fighting" Stella said, she then began to rewind the disc waiting for herself to come up, then she saw it, Stella could see herself on the screen in floods of tears, it looked like she had just been told by Brandon that he loved Helena.

Stella's eyebrows rose, as she looked at the screen, then she looked at the remote, she paused the screen and then saw another option on the remote, she could slow it down and rewind it so she couldn't miss anything.

Stella pressed that button and the screen began to move backwards slowly. Stella folded her arms, with her eyes concentrating on the screen; she didn't want to miss anything. And then she saw it.

A small glowing green ball could be seen at the bottom of the screen, Stella gasped, it was then spell, Stella used the slow fast forward option and the ball slowly crept towards Brandon's feet until it hit. Stella gasped again.

"This is it!" She said, she had found proof that Helena had spelled him; she took the disc out and held it in her hands. What could she do now? She couldn't go straight to Ms Faragonda; this room was out of bounds to students.

Stella knew what she had to do; she had to infiltrate Helena's room and find the spell that she used on Brandon and counter it immediately.

Stella left the room in a hurry and ran down towards to Helena's room, she reached it and stopped by the door, she once again used her magic to open it, and she stepped inside.

When Stella first laid eyes on Helena's room, she was shocked, it looked like she had stepped into a dungeon, it was very witchy and had a dark aura round it.

"Talk about gothic" Stella said, she made her way towards a bookcase in Helena's room and began to search through to find what she was looking for.

However she couldn't find any spell books there, they were school books and other random things, Stella then tried other places, Helena's desk, Helena's wardrobe which inside it Stella could only see disgusting clothes.

"Wow, this girl has horrible style" Stella said, "She needs a personal assistant immediately".

After about thirty minutes of searching, Stella gave up; there was nothing in Helena's room to help her.

"And I was doing so well too" Stella mumbled sadly, then she put her feet down on something that wasn't the carpet, Stella peered down at saw an old book under her feet, she picked it up and looked at the title of it.

"The book of Earks?" She questioned, "no way, but that means…" Stella's eyes widened. "No way".

Stella grabbed the book and hurried out of Helena's room as fast as she could, then she ran back to her room.

"The book…of Earks" She whispered again, "So you've finally come back to Solaria?"

**Ooo excitement! So what does Stella and Solaria have to do with the Book of Earks? Well review and the next chapter will be here soon! **


	16. The Dark Secret

**Yeah! Update! Ok it might not be long but it's building up to something!**

**Thank you to kitcool, Fairy of Anime, Anonymous, Ecladorian Warrior and Stella777 for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 16 The Dark Secret**

Stella cradled the old book in her hands, careful not to damage its delicate frame, her stomach lurched as she read the dirty cover over and over, 'The Book of Earks' it echoed in her head over and over.

She collapsed down on her bed breathing heavily, the book was very heavy and Stella was starting to feel faint, she jumped up and carefully lay the book down on her bedside table, she then ran to the bathroom and splashed water over her face to wake herself up, "Is it a dream?" She asked herself, she knew it wasn't when she peered out of her bathroom and saw the book staring back at her.

Stella felt sick, she lent against the sink in fear that she was about to be sick, "I can't believe it" She gasped, "It's here, the book is here".

Stella's legs gave way and she collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud, shaking she brought a hand to her mouth and began to take deep breaths.

The book was scarring to Stella, after hearing many horror stories from both her Mother and Father about it she was now afraid of it, afraid that it might destroy her, like it did to many before her.

Stella knew all about the story behind it, how it was created by a witch and was buried in Solaria for no one to find. But she also knew another story, one that no one knew the true story to apart from her and the Royal Solarian family.

It had happened many years ago and Stella was very young at the time but she still remembered watching all the destruction from her bedroom window, before her very own eyes she had watched her realm be ripped apart.

Thirteen years ago it all started, a woman who had grown up on Solaria all her life had suddenly turned on her own Realm, she broke into a museum in Solaria which contained the book and stole it, after that she began using the book's dark power. She began to create earthquakes that tore down buildings, fires that were near impossible to put out and tidal waves from the beaches that smashed through homes destroying everything in its path.

People were killed and many were trying to flee Solaria, fearing their lives, the woman who was doing this didn't care, her name was Cara Lithe and she enjoyed watching everyone panicking and screaming, she didn't care for the little people, she knew that she had bigger fish to fry.

She slowly walked over towards the Solarian palace where Stella was watching from her bedroom window, she was only five at the time and had never seen anything like this before, it scared her yet she couldn't take her eyes off of the destruction in front of her.

Stella looked down and saw Cara making her way towards the castle, the book had completely taken over her and her eyes glowed a bright blue colour, her smile looked like a devil's.

Stella backed away from the window in fear and ran straight towards the maids in her room who were preparing to move Stella to safety.

"Who is that?" Stella asked one of her maids, the woman ran towards the window and saw Cara" Oh my lord" She gasped "We have to get a move on, she's moving towards the castle".

The maid grabbed Stella and rushed her out of her room, however young Stella couldn't get the thought of the woman out of her head, she looked so scary and her eyes felt like they could rip anything apart with just a look.

Sure enough Cara was captured and locked up in the Omega Dimension; she was drained of all her black magic beforehand however.

Remembering that day made Stella's eyes well up, she hated thinking about her realm being destroyed, but most importantly, the thought of Cara scared her even more.

But still that didn't answer the question, how did Helena get her hands on the book? Stella left her room and went into Tecna's room and turned on her PC, Stella had once watched Tecna type in her password n the computer, it was tecnalovestimmy1. Stella remembered making fun of Tecna because of it and it stuck in her head for a while, praying that it would still be her password Stella entered it.

Sure enough it let her into Tecna's computer; Stella gave a loud laugh, "So predictable"! She said happily, but then she realized she had to be serious and she carried on getting to work, she called up a search engine and typed in Cara Lithe.

Soon it came up with a website all about Cara Lithe; Stella scanned the website for any clues to see if she was related to Helena.

"Let's see" Stella mumbled, "Name: Cara, full name: Cara Lithe-Daniels".

Stella lent back on the chair and thought, "Daniels, where have I seen that name before?" She asked herself when suddenly it hit her.

"Helena…Daniels!" Stella gasped, she shot up and ran back towards Helena's dorm with the book still clamped in her hands, the way down Stella's heart was beating incredibly fast and she kept on thinking 'please let it be a coincidence, _please let it be a coincidence'._

Once Stella got there she caught her breath and opened the door, she walked in and picked up one of the other books on the floor, shaking Stella turned it around and saw written on the back in bold writing, Helena Lithe-Daniels.

They were related.

Stella stood up with her hands covering her mouth; she was so shocked that they were related that she didn't know what to do now.

She didn't have to think for long since something caught her attention, a voice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Miss Solaria has found out my secret" said a voice, Stella slowly turned around and saw leaning against the door frame with raised eyebrows, was Helena.

**Ok it's a short chapter but believe me more will come soon, I've been on a writing kick lately and I will be much bett at updating I promise!**


	17. Replacement

**An update? Yes indeed!**

**Thank you to winxer4life, smilemaniac48, XD Ebony Mist XD, OoOoJoJoOoOo and Stellawinx (That used to be my old pen name! random huh!) For reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

Chapter 17 Replacement

Stella held the book tighter to her chest and back away slowly from Helena; she glared at the girl in front of her while Helena just stared at her, looking calm as if nothing was happening.

"I know what your mother did" Stella whispered, "I know what she did to my realm years ago, she destroyed it, she killed thousands of people and left my family in fear for years".

Helena sighed, "Wow, she really left her mark didn't she" Helena walked over to a desk in her room and sat down by it and laughed to herself, "I guess I was about the same age as you when it happened, I remember that day well, people from my village were running all around the streets, as if trying to get away from my home".

Helena traced her fingers over her desk, Stella watched her ever movement carefully, waiting for her to strike, "I was left alone that day, I didn't mind it, my mother was always leaving me alone, I was five so I was starting to learn how to take care of myself, it was fairly easy, but that day, I remembered turning on the TV and seeing Solaria being destroyed right in front of my eyes, kind of like you did, but the I saw something very disturbing".

Helena reached over and picked up one of the photo frames on her desk and looked at it, "It was my mother, she was standing in the middle of the destruction, she looked insane, her eyes were glowing blue and I could see this dark aura around her, even from that young age I knew the difference from dark magic and light magic, but the strangest thing about that image was that I liked it, normally if young kids saw their parents like that they would be scared, but I wasn't I liked seeing her being taken over by that book".

Helena smiled to herself, "And when she came home, she was still insane, she hid the book under her bed and told me that no one has to know about it, I knew that I had to listen to my mother and so I told no one, when the Solarian Guards tracked her down they took her away to the Omega Dimension, I had hid on that day so that I wouldn't be taken away either, and so I lived by myself for years".

Then Helena lowered the photo frame and picked up another one on her desk, this time it was a photo of her and Brandon, Stella growled when she saw this one, "I guess that's when Brandon came along, right place at the right time I suppose".

Stella was glaring at Helena, she saw this and gave a small giggle, "You're wondering what Brandon was doing in my realm right? Well he had come on a trip with the Eraklyon Royal family and were staying for the whole summer before he left for his first year at Red Fountain, he went exploring one day and we met and hit it off right away"

"He would come and visit me every day and we went on dates and he stayed over a couple of times" Helena explained, Stella raised an eyebrow at the last sentence and Helena shook her head and raised her arms up, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything bad, even though I could of" Stella glared at Helena and she quickly moved on.

"I guess after that I felt pretty close to Brandon and that's when I started getting…jealous, I mean, he's good looking so girls would instantly be attracted to him and so they would try and flirt with him" Helena gestured at Stella, "Come on, you must know what that feels like right? I mean surely you've been out with Brandon once or twice and a girl's fallen head over heels for him".

Stella couldn't help but nod as she remembered about the time in Downland where Brandon was almost made to marry Queen Amentia.

"Soon then I ended up actually attacking a girl that looked at Brandon funny, that's when summer ended and he broke up with me, of course I was furious and I couldn't let it go, it wasn't until about two months ago that I realized that he was going out with you, I saw a picture of you two in a gossip magazine and I thought, 'Princess Stella, the daughter of the royal family that brought down my mother and locked her up for eternity' and straight away I hated that dippy, ditzy princess" Helena finished.

Stella blinked, this was all so confusing, how had something that was once a stolen boyfriend suddenly end up as complicated as this, She and Helena had history and she never knew this until now.

"Of course I can't really hate you for what your parent's did, but still you stole my boyfriend and for that I can hate you, I suppose knowing that you have the same blood as the Royal family makes me hate you for my mother" Helena mumbled.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Stella cried out, "You said yourself that Brandon had broken up with you".

"Not anymore, in case you have forgotten, we got back together" Helena told her.

"And now that I've told you why I hate you, I guess it's time to bring down the Princess of Solaria" Helena told her, she stood up from her desk and held out her hand, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, now, give me the book".

Stella shook her head, "No, I'm not letting you have this again".

Helena blinked, "Hard way it is" She mumbled.

There was a bright flash and a sudden gust of wind swirled round Stella, she saw Helena in front of her, her brown hair was swirling around her and she had pressed her hands together and was mumbling an incantation to herself.

Stella knew that by all costs she had to keep the book in her hands, she clung onto it with her dear life.

"I'm not letting you have this" She called out, as the ripping wind curled round her, "I know your tricks and a simple summoning spell won't do anything".

Helena smiled wickedly, "Who said I was doing that?" She cackled, her eyes glowed a white and she began mumbling a new spell, Stella had no idea what she was doing but and she clung harder to the book.

Suddenly Stella was hit by a blast that had come from the book, she let go of the book as she was thrown to the side of the room. Helena walked over to the book and lifted up carefully, "That was a distraction; while you thought I was going to summon the book to me what I was doing was building up enough power to knock the book from you" Helena told her.

"Now what to do" She asked herself Stella slowly pulled herself up from the floor and summoned up her magic, she felt a surge rush through her body and she sent a blast straight to Helena, she looked up just in time and leapt out of the way. The blast was sent straight through the wall.

Helena sniffed loudly, "I guess the first thing to be done I sort out your magic".

Stella's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Helena opened the book to a page and read it through, it was in an old language and she couldn't make out most of the words, with the few words she could make out she understood it as draining light magic.

"Let's see how you fight with no magic" She said, Helena placed her hand on the book and begun reciting the spell in front of her, she recited it three times and a strange blue light was building up from her fingertips, once it was ready she let the blue beam shoot out of her fingers and it coiled around Stella and begun to squeeze her, suddenly the beams shot inside Stella, she screamed out in pain as she felt her sun power being drained from her, Helena gave out a shrill laugh as the beam faded and Stella dropped to the floor.

"Come on" She taunted, "Let's see you try to attack me now".

Stella desperately tried to bring up her magic to fight, but there was nothing, then she tried to summon her Enchantix, still nothing, Stella gave a horrified gasp, while Helena let out another laugh.

"Poor baby" She hissed, "No more magic, how in the realms will you fight now?"

Stella felt exhausted, she glared angrily at Helena, "You…you won't get away with this" She growled as she staggered to her feet.

Helena sniggered, "I already have Stella, first your boyfriend and now your power, wow, I'm taking it all aren't I?" Helena then walked over to her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Brandon, it's me" She said down the phone, "Listen, get yourself ready, we're going someplace special" She said and then hung up.

Stella was shaking in fury, "Where are you taking him?" She hissed.

"Oh just somewhere, I'll be using him in my plan to bust my mother out of the Omega Dimension and once that's done well" Helena giggled again, "Who knows what will happen to Solaria".

Suddenly, Helena disappeared, Stella looked around her in that she would come back, instead she heard her voice, "It's such a shame isn't it? Knowing that soon Solaria will fall, just like before, but this time, it won't get back up" And with that Helena's evil cackle filled the silence around Stella.

**You know the drill, read, review and I'll update soon!**


	18. At War

**I felt the urge to write, so I gathered up my notes and ideas and sat outside in the nice sunshine and typed, this chapter is a fairly short one, because the next one will be drama!**

**Thank you to Stellawinx, sailormoon846212 and XD Ebony Mist XD for you reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: ****The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 At War**

Stella sprinted out of Helena's room as fast as her legs would carry her, Helena's laugh echoed in her ears as she ran, she didn't know what to do, where to go. Helena was taking Brandon somewhere and she needed to stop her fast.

She didn't know what to do; too many things where happening at once, she had to stop Helena, she needed to get Brandon back and she had to get help for her powers being taken.

Not knowing what to do, Stella angrily slammed her fists into a wall close by, tears streaming down her face, she let out a painful cry as she did this, she was panicking, so much that she didn't know what to do.

"Stella?" A voice called out to her, Stella looked up and saw Miss Faragonda watching her on the stair case, she hurried down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What in the Realms are you doing?"

Stella was working herself up too much that she could hardly speak, "Its Helena, she…that witch took my…I need to get to…I just don't know what to do" Stella cried out, gripping at her hair with her hands.

Faragonda reached out and pulled Stella's hands down, "Come to my office Dear, we need to have a talk".

Miss Faragonda had managed to calm Stella down and had given her a cup to tea to soothe her, Once Faragonda sat down at her desk she begun to speak again.

"Now, tell me what is wrong Stella?" She asked.

Stella looked up and sat her cup down on the desk, "It's Helena, that little witch, I knew she was no good the moment I met her, no one believed me and now it's too late".

"What do you mean it's too late?" Faragonda asked, "I always knew that you and Helena didn't get on but what do you mean by all this".

"Helena took my powers" Stella cried out hysterically, "She has the Book of Earks; she used it to spell Brandon and now he's left me and gone off with her because of this and she's taken my powers".

Faragonda gasped, "How…how did she get that book?"

"She said her mother stole it, Cara Lithe, she managed to destroy Solaria with it years ago, Helena got hold of it once her mother was locked away" Stella explained.

Faragonda pulled out from her desk what looked like a register, "Her surname here is down as Daniels, how could she be related to Cara Lithe".

Stella stood up angrily, "She changed her surname to protect herself, she's lied about everything, she wasn't here one a class exchange project, she was only here to ruin my life and steal Brandon from me" Stella slumped back down into her seat and fell silent, "Please" She begged, "You have to believe me".

Faragonda walked round to Stella and placed a hand on her shoulder; "I do Stella" Stella looked up, her eyes looked hopeful.

"She told me she wants to destroy Solaria again" Stella continued, "She said she was going to use the book and Brandon to fight me and then destroy my realm, I can't let that happen".

"Whatever happened between Helena, Brandon and yourself is a personal matter, but still Helena used the book to spell him and that is wrong, Stella you have to fight her, it's the only thing you can do, Helena must be brought down before she abuses the books power".

Stella stood up again, "But if I'm going to fight, how will I do it without my powers?"

"Myself and the rest of the girls in your class will go with you, this is a very dangerous mission and by the sounds of it, Helena has gone back to her realm, The Realm of Darcrania, there they have the Castle of Darcrania, where the book will be most effective" Faragonda paused nervously, "From there she can become one with the book and start her reign of terror".

Stella nervously nodded, "Ok, I know we can do this".

Faragonda nodded, "I'll contact the rest of the school and have everyone prepare for a battle, but first I want to run a test to see what spell Helena placed on you to take your power".

Stella nodded as Faragonda ran a blue orb by her body, once it came back she looked at it and sighed, "She used a simple one, we will be able to get your power back soon" She told her.

* * *

Meanwhile Helena had transported herself straight to Red Fountain, she ran up towards the school where Brandon was waiting for her, as soon as Helena laid eyes on Brandon she smiled.

She ran up to him and grabbed hold of his arm, "Come with me" She told him, Brandon looked at her curiously, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Helena told him, "We are going someplace special, Brandon, some place where only you and I can be together".

Helena led Brandon outside of the school grounds and placed the book on the floor in front of her, she reached out and placed a hand on Brandon's cheek, "We're going to Darcrania, where we first met, doesn't that sound fun?"

Brandon nodded as Helena smirked, "Of course it does, Brandon, you are about to because completely under my control" She said, she begun chanting an incantation from the book and a green light swirled round the two, suddenly Brandon's eyes became lifeless, his head bowed slightly and he looked weak.

Helena smiled, "Perfect" She whispered, she placed her hand on Brandon's shoulder, "Now, I am Helena you will worship the ground I walk on and listen to everything I say, understand?"

"I understand" Brandon said in a monotone voice.

"Someone will be out to get us soon, we can't have that, she is the princess of Solaria, the enemy" Helena told him, "Once we see her we must kill her".

"We must kill the princess of Solaria" Brandon repeated.

"That's it, good" Helena whispered, "Now, come with me" She said as she held onto Brandon's hand and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Back at Alfea, the girls were all preparing to infiltrate Darcrania; Faragonda had assembled everyone outside in the courtyard.

"Ladies" Faragonda called out, "We must all fight as hard as we can, Helena is possessing a very powerful book that could destroy anything she touches, we believe she is going to Darcrania, a beautiful yet dangerous realm, she has Red Fountain student captured which we must free".

The girls who used to be Helena's friends were all nervously mumbling amongst one another.

"I can't believe that Helena would do something like this, it kind of makes you think twice about her" Amaryl whispered to another girl.

"You will be sent out in groups of six to storm the castle" Faragonda continued, "once there you will be assigned a job, but we must remember to never let our guard down, Helena is dangerous and must be stopped".

The girls all cheered and soon they were transporting themselves to the castle, Faragonda turned round to face the Winx Club, who were yet to leave.

"Girls you have the hardest job of all, I want you to find Helena and stop her, do whatever means necessary to get the book back before hell takes over" Faragonda told them, "Stella I have gathered some supplies for you to take to help you gain your powers back" Stella nodded and hurried over to collect the supplies.

Once she had left Faragonda turned to the other girls, "Listen, Stella is in grave danger, the spell Helena had put on her to take her powers was in fact a spell to turn her light power dark" Faragonda told them.

"What do you mean that her power will turn dark?" Musa asked.

"Exactly that" Faragonda told her, "I did some research and Stella if Stella is overcome by a strong emotion she will be controlled by this dark power, there is a reversal spell but only in the book, I need you to get the book back before Stella is controlled by it, but please remember that this is Stella's fight and you have to be very careful, any slight change to her feelings will trigger the power".

"We understand" Tecna told her, and with that the girls all transformed into their Enchantix, Stella returned to the group and held onto Bloom's hand.

"Don't worry Ms F" Blooms said to her, "We'll get that book back or die trying".

There was a flash of light and the six girls disappeared, Faragonda watched them leave and she sighed, "Please be careful girls" She whispered.

Griselda walked up to her and stood next to her, "Ms Faragonda, the girls all arrived safely; Palladium and Avalon are leading them up to the castle as we speak".

Faragonda nodded, Griselda watched her face and frowned, "You're worried?"

Faragonda gave a slight nod and adjusted her glasses, "I'm concerned about Stella, one wrong move and she won't know who she is, let alone who her friends are, she could turn on anyone, this could work to her advantage to beat Helena but still it could mean that the girls are in danger too".

"I'm also worried about Brandon, it takes a great mind to read the book clearly without having faults, Helena has used a spell on him and I'm worried it could turn sour and make things a lot more difficult" Faragonda said with a sigh.

"I'm sure our girls will be fine" Griselda told her.

Faragonda bowed her head, "I hope you're right".

* * *

**If the weather is good tomorrow, I'll probably write a new chapter of this or Entice, anyway look for an update!**


	19. Dragons

**New year means new update! I promise I will try and be much better at updating!**

**Thank you to –I be sasha-, Stellawinx, XD Ebony Mist XD, stella777, Priincess Ciara and Stella for reviwing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Dragons**

The Castle of Darcrainia was a dark place, surrounded by mist thanks to the dragons that swarmed and flew around the castle. They were vicious beasts but still they could be tamed.

The fire crackling came from the window of a high castle in the middle of a dark realm, smoke travelled towards the purple sky, the smoke was coming from a chimney on top of a castle in the middle of the realm, and in that castle was Helena.

She was sitting in a Victorian styled room with the fire blazing; she was sitting in front of the fire chanting to herself, the book in front of her.

"I need to activate Stella's powers" She whispered to herself, "To make myself more powerful I need it".

She turned a page and carried on chanting, she clasped her hands together and squeezed trying to connect with the sun's power, however because the sun power wasn't actually in Helena she couldn't connect to it.

After five minutes Helen felt nothing, she jumped up angrily and kicked the book across the floor, "ARGH!" She cried out, "Stupid thing, it's not helping at all!"

She flicked back her hair and left the room and walked down the stone stair case. She strutted along the dark corridor and towards a large room that was supposed to be the throne room of this castle.

In this room she saw a large throne, her throne, and next to it was Brandon, however he wasn't sitting on a throne, or a chair for that matter, he was on his knees on the cold floor, he looked lifeless and dead.

Helena sat down on the throne and sighed, "Maybe the power activates itself, Stella is quite temperamental so does that mean her power is too?"

Helena looked at her wrist, there was a long purple tattooed strip across it, she smiled.

"This means that I am in control of this castle, but it's not enough, I want to be queen, queen of this realm, of all the realms, and once I am Solaria will be the first to go" Helena sneered.

She stood up and clicked her fingers, her plain gothic outfit disappeared and in its place was a long dark purple and red netted gown, she had long black heels on her feet and a long red train behind her, she smiled and held out her hand, with a flash of purple light a long blue staff appeared in her hands.

She smiled, "A queen should be dressed like royalty" She said as she walked back to the throne, she sat down and smiled, she reached out a hand an stroked Brandon's jaw with her purple nails.

"You'll see Brandon" She whispered, "We will be together and rule the world, just the two of us, you wait".

She moved her hand up and ran her finger through his soft hair, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, he was her puppet, and she was manipulating him through magic strings.

Brandon couldn't see or do anything; right now all he saw was darkness with Helena's voice echoing in his head, he was helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile the fairies of Alfea were storming up towards the castle; crowds of fairies were taking out some of the dragons that were coming to attack.

The Winx girls were chasing the pathway towards the castle when suddenly a huge brown dragon flew in front of them it growled loudly at the girls.

"Ew, take a mint or something" Stella hissed.

The dragon seemed to understand her and begun roaring loudly, it swung its great tail round and knocked the girls off their feet, "Well done Stell" Musa hissed.

"Girls no time to argue we have to stop this beast" Layla said flying up and throwing some water molecules at the dragon, it growled and tried to attack Layla but she managed to fly away fast enough.

"Hang on" Bloom called out, "Let me try something".

She flew up to the dragon and concentrated on her powers, the dragon become charging at her but then stopped and paused in front of Bloom, then it bowed.

"I respects you?" Tecna asked confused.

"It's something I learned in Pyros" Bloom explained, "I can tame dragons for a short amount of time; we only have a few minutes let's go".

The girls all landed on top of the dragon's back, and it took off toward the castle.

* * *

Helena was in deep thought inside the castle, she was still running her hands all over Brandon trying to get some sort of satisfaction out of it, and she was.

Every time her hand touched his muscular chest, she tensed up. "Don't you worry" She kept saying.

Then she heard a huge explosion from outside and she casually raised an eyebrow.

"So they're here to attack?" She questioned, "How convenient".

* * *

The dragon delivered the girls to the entrance of the castle, then they took off down the dark gothic corridors of the castle, Stella took the lead through the castle, her hear pounding in her chest, Brandon was here, somewhere here.

She then paused and the girls paused too, they were in the castle but in the middle of nowhere, there were so many corridors and doors leading to different parts of the castle.

"Where do we go now?" Musa asked a little out of breath.

"I don't know, but there is a strange presence here" Tecna said, she walked towards a door nervously.

"It's like none of these doors are real" She whispered, she reached out about to push the door open she hesitated and then quickly withdrew her hand.

"What is it Tec?" Bloom asked.

"It's like this is a puzzle, a test like we won't find out where to go unless we pass something" Tecna explained, "And it has something to do with this door".

"Well this is the best way to find out" She said and put her hand on the door, suddenly the door turned into some sort of goo and it absorbed her hand, Tecna screamed and tried to pull her hand out, but to no avail the door begun to suck Tecna in, next thing you knew she was hanging out the door with her head sticking out, her face was frozen in fear and she wasn't breathing.

The instant reaction from the girls was that she was dead, Layla ran towards the wall and placed a hand on Tecna's face, "No she's warm she can't be dead".

All of a sudden a shrill laugh rang out through the corridor, "I always wanted a head mounted on a wall" Helena's voice rang out.

Stella built up courage, "Show yourself Helena, or are you too chicken to do that?"

"All in good time Stella" The voice said, "But I do believe that if anyone is the chicken, it's you".

"What?"

"Well you see" Helena started, "You came here with the entire school yet only you should have come, only you have a problem with me yet you didn't come alone, this is your fight am I right?"

Stella gritted her teeth, she was right, "Still it gives you know right to kill Tecna".

"Calm yourself" Helena snapped, "She's not dead, I just want to see you fight by yourself, let's see how a powerless fairy can fight a witch with both the powers of a fairy and a powerful convicted sorceress".

"But before I let you through to my chambers I want to see you sacrifice your friends, they must sacrifice themselves before going you can fight me, that way it is a fair fight" Helena explained.

"How is it? You already have my boyfriend and now you wan to trap my friends too?" Stella questioned.

"Correction" Helena interrupted, "Ex boyfriend, and it's a fair fight because it will be between just us two, no extras. I tell you what, I'll make an offer with you, if you succeed in defeating me I'll let you and your friends go, including Brandon".

Stella's eyes widened.

"However if you fail to defeat me I of course will keep Brandon with me, your friends will be put under the same spell as Brandon and worship the ground I work on as well as being my slaves and you Stella" Helena giggled, "Well you will be obliterated".

Stella clenched her fists, she nervously looked around at the girls and she sighed.

"You have five minutes to decide before I trap you all in an endless nightmare, good luck" Helena taunted as her laugh echoed away.

Stella turned round to her friends; she didn't say anything, she jut looked furious.

"I can't believe she's doing this" Stella said, "We should turn back, Tecna has already been put through this and I don't want anyone else to have this too".

She begun to walk towards the exit but Flora blocked her way. "No" she said.

"What?" Stella said, as Layla also joined her.

"Stella we didn't come this far to give up" Layla said, "And even if we get trapped in her spell we have nearly a hundred girls out there fighting for you, someone will save us all" Layla said with a smile.

Stella looked at the two, speechless, "But…what happens if they don't Helena's powerful, she'll stop them, please can we just turn back?"

"No" Musa said standing with Layla and Flora, "We're not turning back ok, "We've come here to help you get Brandon back and we are, if we stay on a wall for a while that's fine because we're helping you".

"And she's ruined your life for weeks, we have to stop her now, and even though we might not succeed, there's always a chance of winning right?" Bloom said.

Stella's eyes welled up and her lip trembled, she swallowed hard and didn't let the tears fall.

"Stella, we will be with you all throughout this, I'm sure Tecna will be saying the same if she didn't sacrifice herself first, but she did it because she cares" Musa said.

Stella looked over at the frozen Tecna and then back down at the floor, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up and saw Flora.

"You're strong" Flora said, "Even without magic".

Stella smiled, "Thank you, thank you all so much…I…this means so much to me" Stella said, still trying to fight back tears.

"Good luck Stell" They all said.

The girls then walked towards the doors, and one after they placed their hands on a door causing them to be sucked in, soon, Layla, Musa, Bloom and Flora were all mounted in the walls along with Tecna.

Stella looked around at the sight, it was sickening, before Stell could think anymore a corridor lit up, taking this as a sign Stella walked toward it ready to follow the way out towards Helena.

Stella paused and looked back at her friends, they were with her, she didn't have to be scared anymore.

Wiping a tear away, she looked down the corridor with determination and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Helena was sitting in her throne with a smirk on her face, she looked down at Brandon and smiled, "Get ready to fight" She said to him, she snapped her fingers and Brandon's head dropped. She began mumbling an incantation…

* * *

Stella didn't know how longer it would be until her legs dropped off, she had been running down a dimly lit corridor for nearly five minutes, she was out of breath and tired but yet she refused to stop, the determination she had for saving Brandon and her friends was too strong to be defeated.

Then the entrance was in sight, Stella broke into a sprint and ran faster than she knew she could.

Through the entrance she ran to see a balcony with several pillars blocking it, Stella walked onto the balcony and peered through, there she saw Helena with her hands on Brandon, he looked limp and it was like he was dead.

Stella gasped and something inside her crackled; a flame to beat her emerged and grew stronger than ever.

Stella turned around and ran down a flight of stairs praying it led to the chambers where Helena was.

* * *

Helena was stroking the top of Brandon's head, "We'll be together" She said, "Stell won't have you, no one will, it will be you and me".

"Correction, it will be him…and _me_".

Helena jumped and looked up, from the middle of the room, standing in the entrance, was Stella.

Helena smirked, "so, you chose to sacrifice your friends to save Brandon?" She asked.

Stella glared at Helena, "I'm not going to give in anymore Helena".

"That's good to hear" Helena said, "However in our little dear I seem to have told a little white lie, see you won't be fighting me".

"What" Stella said, her eyes growing big.

"Instead" Helena said, "You will be fighting someone else" she stepped back to reveal Brandon behind her veil.

"Brandon!" Stella cried out, trying to wake him up.

"It's no use" Helena said.

Brandon slowly stood up, he rose his head and looked Stella dead in the eye, but instead of seeing Brandon's warm and kind brown eyes, she saw a purple, a misty dark purple and his lips were curved into a angry glare.

Stella stepped back nervously, "You mean-."

"Yes Stella" Helena said with a smile, "You're not fighting me… your fighting Brandon".

* * *

**And we'll stop there! Update will be soon I hope! Please review and tell me your feedback.**


	20. Eclipse

**Wow! Due to popular (And I do mean popular!) Demand I have been asked several time to update this story, Thanks for all the reviews but seriously, writing a chapter takes time! So please remember that, because I do have college and a life outside of fanficiton, so cut me a bit of slack! But I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter**

**Thank you to TheChannyWizard, Stella, Stellawinx, PriincessCiara, StellaxBrandonLover, Ayna, KoriandGrayson, Anonymous, Stardust, MoonPrincess101 and Silver Crown for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The cartoon is not mine but the story is.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Eclipse.**

Stella nervously started backing away as Brandon took slow steady steps towards her, "Helena, please! Be reasonable".

Helena threw her head back and gave a laugh, "Be reasonable? I've been reasonable for years Stella! I'm not about to back down now, I'll have Brandon, your friends, Solaria, it will all be mine, it's so close I can taste".

Helena sat down on her throne and crossed her long legs, "Shall we let this begin?"

"No!" Stella cried out, "I'm not about to fight Brandon, he would be like this if he wasn't under your spell, how about you remove the spell and then you can see who Brandon would choose".

Helena raised an eyebrow, "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you're too scared to lift the spell, you know who Brandon would choose so you're afraid to" Stella commented.

Helena stood up in rage, "You stupid girl! This isn't just about who Brandon would go for, I want revenge, revenge for what your people did to my mother".

"But your mother was from Solaria" Stella begged, trying to buy time.

"I don't care!" Helena yelled, "Solaria locked my mother away and for that, I'll destroy their precious princess!"

Helena sat back down and looked at Brandon, "What are you waiting for? Get her!"

Brandon nodded and held his sword, ready to fight, Stella began to panic, she ran straight for the door as fast as she could, she had to get out or she would die.

When she was a few steps from the door a figure blocked her way, Stella looked up and saw Brandon staring back at her with his sword above her head, Stella let out a frightened cry and ran the other way; she had no luck as Brandon blocked her every way.

"Running is useless" Helena called out, "You're going to have to fight".

Stella looked at Brandon; he lifted up his sword and charged at Stella, she managed to dodge it just in time, escaping with a small cut on her arm.

"How do you expect me to fight with no magic?" Stella cried out.

"Figure that out on your own" Helena replied, she leant on her wrist and watched the fight.

Stella looked back at Brandon, he was once again charging at her, Stella began to run again, trying to find anyway to hide or get away from her mad boyfriend.

Helena smirked and aimed a small purple shock at Stella's feet, she tripped up and fell to the floor, She glared at Helena, "I thought I was just fighting Brandon".

"I can chip in if I like, your in my palace so it's my rules". Helena sneered

Stella scowled, but it was not the time to be angry with Helena, she looked up and saw Brandon standing above her with his sword held high, Stella closed her eyes ready for the blow.

* * *

A group of Alfea students had managed to fight off several dragons and had now entered the castle with Palladium and Avalon close behind.

"Wasn't Stella and the other girls supposed to have gone through already?" Avalon asked Palladium.

"I'm sure they have, it's just a question of where they are" He mumbled.

Avalon nodded, "Don't let your guards down girls".

The girls and the two teachers slowly entered the heart of the castle, where the many corridors were.

"Where now Professor?" Priscilla asked, "There's so many corridors".

"Use your magic intuition" Avalon said, "Something should point you in the right direction".

Amaryl scanned the room, however she got distracted by several implants on the wall, she walked closer to one and looked at it, it looked like a face, a scared face, as if magic had sealed someone in it.

She looked carefully, at every indent and crook of the wall, until it hit her.

"Oh my Darkness" She cried out, jumping backwards, Palladium ran to her side.

"I think…I think that's Layla!" Amaryl said pointing to the wall.

Palladium looked at it carefully and he too gasped, "I think you're right" He said, "That's Layla".

"We've found Flora and Tecna here too" Avalon said.

"And Musa and Bloom" Priscilla called out.

"What do you think happened to theme?" Amaryl asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get them out before anything worse happens" Palladium said.

* * *

'_What are you doing?'_

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm in trouble".

'_You're not in trouble…you're in the perfect line to attack him'._

"But I can't, I'm going to figure out how to get him back without fighting".

'_Good luck! He won't listen to anyone but Helena, you've tried that, you have to fight'._

"But fighting will get me nowhere".

'_That's where you're wrong, fighting can bring nothing but good, destruction, power, getting what you want. Isn't that what you wanted?'_

"No!"

'_Are you sure? Because it seems like it is, your trying to get your boyfriend back, you're trying to stop your realm from being taken over by another person, you want this for yourself'._

"Well, maybe I do…what are you getting at?"

'_Alright, we're getting somewhere! Now admit it, you're selfish, you want this all for yourself, and to do that you need to fight, fight him, fight her and everything you wanted will be in your reach'._

"Who are you?"

'_I'm you'._

"No you're not!"

'_Yes I am, you'll find out soon enough'._

This game of tug of war in Stella's mind was getting too much for her, something was trying to take over in her mind, a dark aura wanted her to go against every moral she had and it was confusing her.

Stella opened her eyes and saw Brandon again above her with his sword still inches away from her.

'_Do it! Fight him'._

"GO AWAY!"

Stella reached out her leg and swung it round, tripping Brandon up, he fell to the floor with a loud crash, this gave Stella enough time to get back up, she clambered up breathing heavily.

"What…what was that?" She whispered, her leg had self consciously done that.

'_Good, now he's on the floor this gives you enough time to get a suitable weapon'._

"What kind of weapon?"

'_You see those suits of armour over there?'_

Stella looked behind her and saw the several suits of amour lined up, they each had a sword tight in their grip, she looked at them puzzled.

"Yes".

'_Take on of their swords and use that to fight'._

Stella gasped, "No! I can't fight Brandon with a sword".

'_Why not? He's got a sword too, I say fight'._

"And I think you're wrong" Stella argued back.

"What do you think your doing?" Helena shouted at Brandon, "Get up and fight! She should be dead by now".

Brandon obediently got up and got ready to attack again, Stella's spun round to see him ready to strike.

'_You'll die if you don't take the sword'._

Stella snapped, she ran towards a suit of armour and pulled out the sword, it was very heavy and fell down straight away with a loud clunk, Stella heaved it up and held it in front of her.

'_Good, you're nearly there, now you just have to fight'._

"I don't want to! I don't even know how to" Stella cried out.

'_It's easy'._

"No fair!" Helena shouted, "You're not allowed that!"

Stella ignored her and focused on Brandon, the two stared at each other until Brandon began to charge at her again, Stella was frightened, she couldn't move until it happened again.

SMASH!!

Stella begun working by herself again and she swung her sword up, crashing into Brandon's making a loud smashing noise, Brandon put as much force as he could on the sword, trying to make her give in, however Stella wasn't ready to quit, she put as much force as she could on the sword, she was not ready to give in, not anymore.

Finally the two both let go, and next thing Stella knew she was locked in a battle with Brandon, the two were swinging their swords at each other trying to stop them, Stella seemed to be doing this self consciously, she didn't know how to fight, yet something inside her was making her attack, maybe it was her desire to help Brandon and get rid of Helena, or maybe it was that dark aura making her fight.

After every time their swords made contact with each other, they also made contact with each others skin and Stella and Brandon soon were covered in wounds and scratches.

Stella did not know how much longer she could fight for, the wounds were beginning to sting and she was starting to get light headed, she was very tired.

Too wrapped up in thought Stella did not see where she was going and she ended up against a wall, Brandon had her trapped.

Stella began to breathe heavily, Brandon was glaring into her eyes, it was frightening, Brandon lifted up the sword ready for the final strike.

* * *

After a while of trying to get the five girls out of the wall, the group had finally succeeded, Flora, Musa, Bloom, Layla and Tecna were all safely out without a problem.

"I don't understand" Tecna said, "While I was inside there everything seemed so hard, I tried my hardest to get out, how come you all found it so easy?" She asked Avalon.

"We think Helena might have dropped her guard, we have a feeling that she's too preoccupied with Stella so she forgot all about you girls".

"Just be thankful that we're out of the wall" Layla said.

"Forget about that! What about Stella?" Musa said, "Do you know if she's ok?"

"We haven't found her just yet" Amaryl said.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise, the dragons outside were starting to get angry again, Palladium beckoned his group outside.

"We'll take care of them, you five need to go and find Stella and fast" He said before leaving.

Bloom nodded, "Come on girls, I think they're down here" She said, leading the girls down the dimly lit corridor.

* * *

Brandon reached out with his sword and pieced it through Stella's wrist, she cried out in pain and dropped her sword, then Brandon dropped his and pinned her against the wall with his arms, they were strong and dug into Stella's small arms, making her cry out in pain, it was as if he was trying to break her arms with his bare hands.

"Stop" Came a lazy voice, Brandon dropped his arms immediately and Stella collapsed to the floor weakly.

Helena stood up, "I would like to be the one that kills Stella, Brandon". A smile spread across her face, "You've done great though".

Brandon walked back over to Helena and bowed to her, she smiled happily, "Well done my sweet" She said, she took his arms, making him look up at her, he got up and the two were locked in a kiss.

Stella looked up and saw this and something broke, her heart seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces, this felt worse then when he broke up with her, a tear slid out of her eye and her lower lip begun to tremble.

Just at that moment, Layla, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna all came skidding into the hall; they saw Helena and Brandon kissing, and then Stella watching them on the floor.

"Oh Gods" Musa whispered.

Then it happened, Stella let out a piecing scream that echoed round the room and shattered the silence.

The girls all covered up there ears as Stella continued to scream, "Stella please! Bloom begged, "Calm down".

There was no luck, Stella carried on screaming, Helena angrily broke the kiss and glared at Stella, "What are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Layla asked.

"Can't you see?" Tecna said, "She's so upset about Brandon that she's been driven into this state".

"But if she gets too upset she'll…" Flora stopped when she realized what would happen.

"We have to stop her!" Musa said.

But it was all too late, the darkening sun outside had been blocked out by the moon, an eclipse; there was a flash of purple light around the room, covering Stella.

Once it had passed, there lay a girl that no one recognized. Her hair was wavy, long and a dirty blonde colour, her outfit had changed from a torn dress to fishnet tights and a short dark blue dress that had rough edges, her shoes were high heeled blue.

The girl looked up, her eyes were dark with make up and her lips were coated with a purple lipstick. Her yellow eyes glared across the room

"Who is that?" Helena asked.

"That" Said Bloom, "Is Stella".

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? We'll find out next time! Review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Burnout

**Ok guys, yes I know I haven't been updating in a while but I have some pretty good reasons why.**

**First off I have been going through some really hard times in my personal life, so updating my stories have been the last thing on my mind and I am sorry for that but seriously, I said it in the last chapter and I feel like I'm being ignored.**

**I love getting reviews, don't get me wrong. But when I get about six reviews from the same person begging me to update it gets bit ridiculous, if you want to nag me then get an account and PM me! Seriously if you want me to update faster then I can let you know what's happening if you PM me, don't clog up my stories with really pointless reviews.**

**I'm sorry if you think I'm being harsh but it's really been getting me down for a while, so much that I had to change my settings so that people with accounts on this site could review my stories, I don't want to keep it like that so please, bear with me, writing takes time and if you don't like it then please don't review, because otherwise I'll consider about my future of writing anymore stories here. Thanks.**

**Anyway onto my chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to Stella, KoriandGrayson, Silver Crown, Stardust Ayna, Tsuki no Taiyo no Megami, itstaliex3, Anonymous and Anonymous Reviewer for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The Cartoon is not mine but the Story is.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Burnout.**

No one spoke a word, the room went eerily quiet, the only sound you could hear was the scraping of heels on the cold floor as Stella slowly started to push herself up.

"But…but that's not possible" Helena stammered, "That's not Stella".

"It is" Musa said with tears in her eyes, "You've driven her to this".

Helena tossed her head away, "I've done nothing, you all saw me, I didn't cast a single spell against her".

"Stupid!" Shouted Tecna, "No, you might not have done anything now but its what you did before, that spell you cast on Stella taking her power away has only changed them, you never inherited her powers, you only changed them from light to dark".

"Light to dark?" Helena questioned, "Don't be so idiotic, I don't believe in anything like that".

"Look outside" Layla snapped, "The sun has been eclipsed, her powers have changed to symbolise the darkness, something that isn't natural for her, meaning that her whole attitude turns evil".

"You did this to her" Bloom growled.

"So you're saying I never changed? When I tried to take Stella's power it only changed her… not me?" Helena murmured.

"Yes" Flora said, "You never got her power".

Helena stepped back nervously, "No…but…that spell it said that I would take her power away from her".

"You were wrong" Snapped Musa, "You never got her power, can you please just get that into your stupid-."

"Shut up!"

The room froze again, and they all turned around to look at Stella, she was on her knees and slowly pushing herself up, very carefully she pushed herself on her feet and slowly rolled herself up, her yellow eyes were glaring straight at Helena, who gulped and took several steps back.

"Hello Helena" Stella hissed, "What a pleasure to meet you…finally".

"What?" Helena said, "She's gone mad".

"Far from it actually" Stella said, she took one step forward, her new heels making a loud clicking noise on the floor, "You see once you placed that spell on Stella…I was created".

"Created?" Helena questioned, "What the hell? Who are you?"

"If you'll let me finish I'll explain" Stella snapped, "I was created as Stella's other half, her dark side, I've been watching you from inside her, as a small figment of her imagination, I saw the fight you had, I in fact was the one telling her to fight Brandon, she kept on refusing but I soon persuaded her".

"So…what happens now?" Helena snapped, "Where has the power of the Sun and the Moon gone?"

"I still have it, it never left Stella, however she couldn't activate her powers without giving into me, that's why she was refusing to fight, to stop me from using her new power, but now that I'm here, I'm ready to fight anything" Stella snarled.

"But what are your aims? You have nothing to fight for, at least I was trying to get something that I rightfully deserved" Helena cried out.

"You don't deserve anything Helena, at the end of the day you're an evil, manipulative bitch, you hurt Stella, and anyone that hurts her has to go through me" Stella murmured.

Helena stamped her foot on the floor like a small child; she spun round and pulled Brandon up by the scruff of his neck, "BRANDON! What do you think you're doing? Kill her!"

Brandon nodded and lifted his sword back up, "There!" Helena said triumphantly, "Stella wanted Brandon back, so you can't hurt him".

"Did you not here me?" Stella said, "I'll kill anything in my way to kill you, and if that means killing Brandon too, then so be it!"

"Oh my Gods!" Flora screamed, "She's won't surely".

"I don't know, but we can't do anything, we just have to hang back and watch" Layla said nervously.

"I'm not about to watch this, we have to stop her" Bloom cried out, she took a brave step forward, "Hey! Stella stop this, we don't have to kill anyone".

"Stay out of this!" Stella snapped, she snapped her fingers and several dark blue orbs flew out of her fingers, and then crashed into Bloom.

The Winx girls all panicked and rushed to her aid, "That's what happens if any of you try to get involved in this" Stella told them, before turning back to Brandon.

"I never though I'd see you turning on your friends" Helena whispered.

"They aren't my friends anymore, I have no friends, I act for myself only" Stella hissed.

"You're evil" Helena growled.

"Well it takes one to know one" Stella said hotly.

Helena's mouth dropped, she turned back to Brandon, "That's it! I've had enough of her, kill her Brandon!"

Brandon raised his sword up and charged at Stella, now that she had her powers, she didn't flinch, she waited until the right moment before she cast a spell on Brandon, like what had happened to Bloom, several blue orbs spun out and hit him in the chest, winded, Brandon tumbled back slightly gasping for air.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Is that it? Are you not going to fight anymore?"

Brandon glared at her and charged at her again, this time Stella dodged out of the way, and continued to dodge as Brandon drove the sword towards different angles of her body. Stella was pretty much dancing on the air; it was like she had wings again.

Every single attack Brandon tried to make missed, you could tell by the way he looked that he was getting frustrated, he didn't say anything, it was just from the way he looked, and the more frustrated he got, the more Stella started to smirk at him.

"This is pathetic!" Stella cackled after a while, "I thought Helena had this hold over you, making you incredibly strong, but you're nothing, your weak, I can't believe Stella even had a tough time fighting you" Stella snarled bitterly.

Helena cried out in rage, "Brandon, kill her! I want her dead do you hear me?"

Brandon instantly snapped out of his mood and begun attacking Stella again, this time he caught her off guard and Stella found herself trying desperately to dodge his sword, she managed to and she got herself a decent away from Brandon to cast a spell.

"Midnight Dust" Stella calmly said, a huge gust of dark blue filled the room, it was like a fog and impossible to see anything, Brandon desperately searched the room for Stella but the fog got too much for him and it started to creep down his throat.

He started to cough, and he dropped his sword out of weakness, he was so distracted that he didn't see Stella sneak up behind him; she took his sword and lifted it up behind him.

"Say Goodnight" She hissed, Brandon spun around and saw her standing over him with her sword.

There was a loud smash, Helena stood up, she started squinting her eyes to see through the fog, once it had passed, she let out a gasp.

"You…you did it" She gasped.

The last few bits of fog had faded away, and it left Stella standing over Brandon, who was now sprawled out on the floor, not moving or breathing.

"NO!" Helena screamed, "You killed my Brandon, You…you bitch how could you do this to me?!"

Stella ignored her and watched Brandon's body, he had not moved since the sword made contact with him, but Stella knew what had happened, in the fog she only smashed the sword into his back, not using the blade, just the side of it so that it wouldn't cut him, it shocked Brandon and knocked him out, that was all.

Soon, Brandon begun to stir, he slowly pushed himself up and looked back at Stella.

"Oh, would you look at that Helena, he's not dead" Stella said.

Helena looked up and saw Brandon sitting up, a wave of relief rushed through her body, but still another thought haunted her, what was Stella going to do to him now?

"I suppose I best kill you for real" Stella said next, "If I left you like this you would try to kill me again wouldn't you? You would get in the way of me, so killing would be best I think".

She lifted his sword up again, and held it above her head, "So Brandon…any last words before you die?"

Brandon said nothing, he couldn't say anything because Helena had that control of him, she had pretty much taken over his mind.

"No?" Stella asked, "There must be something to say, anything?"

Still, there was no reply. Stella crouched down and met Brandon's eyes.

"You want to say something don't you? I can see it in your eyes, you want something to come out of your mouth, but you can't because you're not in control of your body or mind anymore, pity" Stella whispered to Brandon.

She stood back up again, "If you tried hard enough then maybe you could have brought yourself out of this spell a while ago, it's not that strong the spell Helena put on you, you could easily have brought yourself out, I wonder why you didn't? Do you not love Stella so much as you claim to? Or were you scared of everything?"

Stella lifted the sword up again, "Oh well, guess we'll never know".

The sword reached up to the sky and was about to crash own onto Brandon when…

"DON'T KILL ME!!"

Stella paused in mid action, the sword was halfway down onto Brandon when someone spoke, Stella's eyes slowly travelled down to Brandon, her mouth parted slightly at the sight she saw.

Brandon was looking up at her, his mouth was open, like he had just spoken, and his hands were held up to Stella, as if begging her to stop.

"Did…did you just speak?" Stella asked.

Brandon's eyes widened, something inside of his was fighting back, fighting every small part of information that Helena had planted in his mind, and when Stella was telling him that he could fight back he knew that he was tired of this war that he was under, he knew what he wanted deep down, and that wasn't to be a puppet anymore.

"Well?" Stella snapped, "Answer me…did you just speak?"

"Yes" Brandon answered quickly, "Yes…yes I spoke…I did…because I can talk".

There was a loud clatter, Helena winced slightly at this noise, Stella had not killed Brandon, she just dropped the sword on the floor and left him.

She crouched down again and lifted Brandon's chin up so his eyes met Stella's his eyes had changed from that cold, nasty dark green, back to his warm chocolate brown eyes.

He was back, and everything was slowly coming back to him, he knew why he was there, he knew what he had just done to Stella, and now he could see her in front of him, but it was Stella. It was someone cold and evil, it reminded him of Helena.

"Who…are you?" He asked.

Stella smirked, "I'm no one special, you're back to normal now, Stella would be happy, so I'm going to let you live, just as long as you don't get in my way to murder her".

Stella stood up and left Brandon, he watched her walk away; Helena had made her like this, no, he had made her like this, he never went back to Helena in the first place then Stella would never have changed.

But what to do now? Stella was adamant about killing Helena, but just how far would she go to kill her? Too far maybe.

Stella pointed at Helena and smiled, "So its between you and me now, your spell has been lifted, Brandon's back to normal, but it's definitely not over between us".

Helena was taking nervous steps back, until she was hiding behind her throne, "but that spell was supposed to last forever, why has it changed?"

"The Book of Earks is too big for a small girl like you" Stella said bluntly, "now what to do?"

"I'm not going to fight you?" Helena cried out.

"Why?"

"Because…" Helena paused, she knew why she didn't want to fight her, she took down Brandon easily, she didn't have the power of the book anymore, she was pretty much stumped for ideas now.

"Fine" Stella said, "If you don't want to fight then I have another plan" She raised her hand up and clicked her fingers, a bright blue flame begun to flair in her palm.

"I'll spread this fire around the castle, it will spread and block us all in, you'll die, I'll die, everyone will, but then and only then will I be happy" Stella explained.

Helena's eyes bulged, "So you're going to kill us all?"

Stella nodded, "Indeed".

Brandon listened to every word, things could be ok for them all if Stella was back to normal, but what would bring her back? Brandon started to wrack his brains, he didn't have much time, She would soon set fire to the castle and then he would never get to say sorry to her.

"Brandon".

He spun around to see Tecna looking at him, the other girls were huddled around her, looking terrified.

"Brandon this is up to you now, you need to let Stella know that you love her, she's only in this state because she cares so much about you, if you tell her that then hopefully everything will be as it was" Tecna called out to him.

Brandon took all of this in, he looked back at Stella, the flame was getting bigger and bigger, he was getting worried, he had to tell her how much he cared for her, which he did.

Still, why was he hesitating?

"So this is it Helena" Stella called to her, "We both go down in this fire, no one gets Brandon now, how do you feel?"

Helena was shaking, she looked terrified, Brandon slowly stood up, he wasn't doing this for Helena, the second that everyone was safe, he was going to turn Helena into some sort of secluded place where she won't hurt anyone else.

But now, he had to concentrate on Stella, he faced her and took a deep breath…

"Stella!" He called out, Stella didn't reply, she carried on walking to Helena.

Brandon tried again, and again. No luck, getting scared, Brandon broke into a run.

He sped up as fast as he could, straight towards Stella, and not hesitating, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

Stella was alarmed by this, her yellow eyes widened when she felt Brandon's grip on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Stop this".

"Brandon I said to you that if you got in the way I would kill you".

"I don't believe you".

"You don't? Well fine you'll be the first one that I set fire to".

"Stella I love you!"

Stella froze, something inside her bubbled slightly, she turned her head slightly to face Brandon's.

"…You what?"

"I love you Stella" Brandon said, clearly and confidently, "I never wanted any of this to happen, and I should have listened to you in the first place, I should have believed you when you told me about Helena, and I wish that none of this ever happened. I hurt you, my friends, your friends and I feel terrible, I made you cry and I swear to God I will put everything right for you, we can start everything again, just please, don't set fire to anyone…please".

Outside, up above, the moon moved away from the sun, and the rays beat down on the castle, and just like outside, Dark Stella slowly started to fade away, Stella's eyes went back to normal, and her outfit changed back to her regular clothes. The blue fire disappeared like magic.

Stella felt sick, her head was spinning, she started swaying as if she was about to faint.

"I love you too" She whispered before collapsing back into Brandon's arms.

He caught her and carefully lowered her back to the floor, once there he pulled her into a hug, he was never going to let go of her again, he looked over her body; he had caused so many cuts a bruises all over her, scars that he would never be able to forget.

Helena watched this and slowly started to back away further, trying to escape. She edged over to a window about to break out when…

"DON'T MOVE!"

Helena spun around and saw Layla and Musa flying towards her, Layla created a water particle rope which tied itself around Helena, Musa stood behind her making sure he was securely tied up.

"You're going to the authorities, and then maybe you'll get some help about your jealousy issues" Musa said to her.

Helena said nothing; she just bowed her head in shame and misery.

Brandon hugged Stella closer, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Stell, I'm so sorry for everything".

But this wasn't over yet, next was to make sure that she would wake up to actually hear him say that…

* * *

**Hmm, what will happen next? We'll find out next time! Please let me know what you think, and remember what I said at the top, thank you so much, I love you all!**


	22. Leaving is never the Answer

**What? An Update? Oh My God! Finally!**

**Yes I know, I haven't updated in ages, once again, I've been busy, and lost inspiration to write, but thanks to a certain story I've been writing (Not for Winx Club, it's actually for another fandom, go to my profile to see!) I'm now back in my groove!**

**Ok, so here we go, the second to last chapter of 'What Hurts the Most'.**

**Thank you to gleekyconverses215, Silver Crown, Ayna, A Princess and a Squire, Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami, Stardust, Stellawinx, Tiny Dragon, WinxClubFan10, TheChannyWizard, ShadowXMoonlight, EmmKayLikesMusic, channyroxhard, Stella Brandon luvas, Sapphi99, Monics316, Everlasting Glory, AquaLily1, Melissa, itstaliex3, No one, graceypooh and Stella Enchantix for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: The Cartoon is not mine, but this Story is. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Leaving is Never the Answer.**

Once out of Darcrainia, the group all fled back to Alfea to get Stella seen to, Brandon carried her limp body all the way and once they had arrived her took her straight to the nurse's office to get seen to.

"It looks like her body's gone into shock" Ofelia said examining her unconscious body that was lying on a bed, "That transformation that she was forced into on Darcrainia was too much for her and too suddenly regain her powers of the Sun was all too much, she's just passed out but she'll be very weak when she wakes up".

"But she will be ok right?" Brandon asked, worried.

"Yes, just about, she'll have to stay in for a while to treat all these bruises and cuts but she should be fine, how did she get all these anyway?" Ofelia asked.

Brandon didn't reply, he was the one that had given those to Stella, but he just didn't want to say, he felt terrible for doing this to her.

"Dragons" Layla quickly said, "When we were on Darcrainia she got into a fight with a dragon, it knocked her out there".

"Well, she's very lucky this is all they did to her" Ofelia said before leaving the room to go to her office.

Brandon looked down at Stella's sleeping body and reached out for her face, it was freezing cold. Her once faultless face was now scarily pale and covered with scratches, blood stains and cuts, his eyes trailed down to the rest of her body; most of it was covered up, except for her arms which had horrible cuts all over.

He knew what the truth was already; no one could cover up for this, "I did this…didn't I?" He asked as soon as the nurse left the room.

Bloom looked up at him and gulped, "Yes" She whispered, "You did".

Those words hit Brandon coldly, he had done this to his girl, the one girl who he thought was the world to him was in front of him mauled thanks to him.

He put his head in his hands, "God" he mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't beat yourself up about this" Flora said kindly, "You didn't know what you were doing".

"But I should have" Brandon said looking up with tears in his eyes, "I should have known what I was doing, spells and things, whatever they're not strong enough to cover something like this. Yes, Helena did spell me but I shouldn't of done anything like that".

"Brandon, you didn't know what you were doing" Musa said "Helena was controlling you, anything Helena wanted from you she got, everything you did to Stella was unintentional".

"No…" He said, "I can remember what I felt like when I was attacking her, I just wanted her dead, how can you say that was unintentional? It wasn't, that state of mind I was in had only one meaning and that was to kill her".

"Helena wanted that" Tecna said, "Brandon, you haven't done anything, we know that, Stella knows that for sure".

Brandon looked over at Stella again, even though the girls were trying to tell him otherwise he knew all of this was still his fault, every scratch and cut had his name on it, he knew he was to blame for all this, if he hadn't spoken to Helena again, and if he hadn't agreed to meet up with her this would have never happened.

Heck, if he hadn't shouted at Stella and apologized straight away for the message he sent to Helena then everything would be ok, not in this situation in front of him.

Days went by, they seemed to drag for Brandon who hadn't left Stella's bedside since she had arrived, he kept praying her eyes would open and she would look at him again, but nothing. It was horrible having to take care of her in this state, watching the nurse come over and change her drip every few hours and having to do nothing all day but watch her sleep was slowly driving him mad.

The weird thing was every now and then she would awake and lie there with her eyes open, and every time she did this Brandon would get his hopes up until he realized she wasn't responding and thinking she was dead, he had been told that this was normal and would be possible that she would fall back into a coma, so every time this happened he tried to keep her awake by trying to get her to sit up, but since she was still unconscious she had no control over her body and wasn't able to even hold her own head up, she would then always drift back off into sleep and not wake up for a good few days.

A week had passed, Brandon was beside himself and everything that the girls had told him just seemed like a lie, this was his fault, he had done this to Stella and now his life was consumed with taking care of a girl in a coma, something he was unable to do.

"This is my fault" He said slowly, "I was the one who spoke to Helena, I was the one that got her obsessed with me, if I never saw her things would be ok".

Bloom reached out for Brandon's shoulder, "Stop thinking like that" She said.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for this" Brandon mumbled, "I hurt her, and nothing can cover this up".

Slowly he rose from his chair, "Where are you going?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know" He said, "But I can't stay here anymore, tell Stella I said bye".

And with that, he slowly walked out of the infirmary, with his hands covering up his face, Layla stood up too and watched him leave, had she just heard that correctly? 'Tell Stella I said bye?' What did he mean by that? Was he leaving, she nervously turned back to the rest of the group with a shocked look on her face.

"Did…did he just say what I think he said?" She asked nervously.

"He was leaving?" Bloom said, "What did he mean by that?"

"That he's going" Tecna said, "I think he wants to get away from this and he's going to walk out, on Stella, on everything".

"He can't do that" Layla said quickly, "He just got Stella back, walking out is not an option".

"Well he think it is" Tecna said watching the rain fall outside.

Just as this was said, Stella's eyes slowly started to flicker, her eyes slowly opened up and she was face to face with a bright light, groaning she lifted up her hand and covered her eyes from the light, the girls saw this and all huddled around her bed.

"Stell, you're awake!" Musa cried out, reaching over and giving her a hug, the only noise that Stella could make was a small 'ow' as she squeezed too tight.

"Sorry".

Once Stella was free she scanned the room with a scared look on her face, "Where am I?" She asked.

"The infirmary" Bloom said, "At Alfea".

"Alfea?" Stella mumbled, "What happened? Where's Helena? And Brandon? Is he ok?"

The girls all looked at each other, Flora sat on the edge of her bed, "Can you remember anything sweetie?"

Stella thought about this for a while, and soon everything seemed to come back to her, "Yes, I fought Helena and…Brandon…but then I just remember everything going dark and like…changing I guess".

"Yeah, you changed into this weird like Dark version of yourself, you threatened to kill everyone there…well until Brandon stopped you" Tecna explained.

"Brandon saved me?" Stella asked, a little disbelieving, "But the spell?"

"It was lifted" Layla said, "You pulled him out of it and it was like everything came back to him, you helped him and he helped you".

"Oh" Stella said looking around her again, "Where is he?"

The room fell silent, the girls all looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces, it all made Stella feel uneasy, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Stella listen…Brandon's taking this a little harder than we expected, he's blaming himself for everything, to the spell right back to when he met Helena, he thinks this is all his fault and he left" Flora explained gently.

Stella's eyes widened, "He…left? No, surely not-."

"He said to tell you goodbye for him when he walked out" Musa said.

"No" Stella said again, "No he can't leave".

"I'm so sorry Stell" Tecna said wrapping an arm around her, "I don't know what to say".

"No, no" Stella said again and again, she pushed Tecna's arm off her and yanked the drip off her arm, slowly she pushed herself up from her bed and rushed as fast as she could to the door.

"Stell where are you going?" Layla cried jumping up and trying to grab her.

"I'm going to get him back".

"No you don't" Musa said joining Layla, "You're in no fit state to go out in that weather".

"I don't care" Stella said loudly pushing the both off before staggering uneasily out of the door, there was no stopping her as she raced down the stairs of the infirmary and headed out the door towards the grounds.

* * *

Brandon was slowly leaving the building, still feeling as guilty as ever he just wanted to get away from everything and leave as fast as he could, the rain pelted down hard on his skin, he had gotten as far as the gate when he heard someone running towards him, hearing footsteps splashing through the puddles towards him.

"So this is it then?"

A voice made him turn around, there to his surprise he saw Stella standing in front of him, still in her hospital gown and looking pale she slowly edged towards him, shaking as the rain covered her too.

"Is this it?" She asked again, "Are you just going to…leave?

Brandon didn't say anything, he just stood in shock. A few minutes ago Stella was passed out upstairs; unable to move or talk he just stared at her, she was slowly swaying to the side like she was struggling to stand on her own two feet, Brandon knew that this was the case of just waking up that was making her like this.

Stella blinked, "Well? Aren't you going to say something instead of standing there with your mouth open?"

"What…What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

Stella sighed, "I woke up, and the girls told me what you were doing…Brandon…are you really going to leave?" She asked.

Brandon fell silent again, his eyes dropped the ground and he let out a miserable sigh, "Yeah…yeah I guess I am".

Those words seemed to cut through Stella, her right foot was slowly going numb and she had to place all her weigh on her other leg to stop herself from falling, "Right…" She whispered, "Ok, great…so I'm this close to actually getting you back and you leave?"

Brandon felt incredibly guilty, "Stell…listen, I am so sorry, but I just can't show my face her again, you know I'm amazed your actually looking at me and still wanting me after what I did to you, I nearly killed you and you still want me here?"

Stella fell silent and looked at Brandon's face; he looked genuinely heart broken and ready to burst into tears, his eyes were flickering all over the place and it looked like he was having a hard time concentrating with Stell around him.

"I've ruined everything, I can't stay here Stella, I'm sorry" He said turning his back again.

"No you don't!" Stella snapped, making Brandon stop in his tracks.

"You're not leaving!" Stella shouted, "I refuse to accept this, you've been back in my life for two seconds and this is how it ends? If you feel so bad about nearly killing me then fine, make it up to me by not leaving! Simple, can't you see that without you I'll die? I was miserable without you by my side when you ran off with Helena; do you want me to go back to that?"

"You know I don't" Brandon said gently, "Stella, this is my decisions and I'm going, do you really think that your friends will forgive me after what happened? Do you think that my friends will? I gave a lot of people hell, I've destroyed so much, do you think I can just shrug my shoulder and hope this will go away? It won't you know".

"People will think badly of you if you leave!" Stella screamed, Brandon could see the strain this was putting on her, she clenched her fists and tried to hold back her tears, "You love me Brandon; I know you do, so if you love me then why are you doing this?"

"I do love you Stell, you know I do" Brandon mumbled, "You know I'm doing this for you too, right?"

"No…I'm sorry but I'm failing to see how this is going to help me in any way possible" Stella hissed.

Silence fell upon the two, Brandon's eyes slowly met Stella's again, they looked alive and furious, he tried to not to look directly at them but he knew why she was keeping a glare on him, to make sure he didn't run off if she looked away.

"Do you…do you remember what you said to me when we first met Helena?" Stella asked quietly.

Brandon looked up again, "Um…no".

Stella raised an eyebrow, "You said to me that you would never leave me for her…you lied to me".

"Stella I was spelled-."

"I don't mean that" Stella cut him off, "I mean…the fact that you're letting her win, yes you got spelled and I don't hold that against you because she did the same to me, but once this was over you were supposed to run back to me and we would be ok…" Stella could fight the tears back anymore and they poured down her face, "But no…you're doing this, you're running away from all this and letting her win, don't you see? Her affects are lingering, she never wanted us together and I guess she finally has it".

"Stella, I'm not doing this because of Helena, you know that" Brandon pleaded.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!" Screamed Stella, her tears and raindrops from the dark clouds above her streamed down her face, "If that's not the reason why are you taking off as soon as I wake up?"

"I told you" Brandon said trying to hold back his own tears.

"Oh who cares?" Stella cried out, "You got spelled bit whoop! Riven got spelled years ago and you didn't see him running a mile after, it happens to everyone, you just have to man up about this, I'm fine, everyone's alive, no one got hurt".

"It's not that Stella, don't you see I caused such a fuss and a mess here, I can't hang around here, the guys at Red Fountain will taunt me for going near a witch" Brandon protested.

"If I recall half the guys there have had flings with witches" Stella said sniffing loudly.

Brandon fell silent again, slowly he walked back over to Stella, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands, slowly he pulled her in and kissed her, surprised by this Stella accepted the kiss and let him in, his arms wrapped around her and Stella felt warm at last, she tried to pull him in deeper but he pulled away.

"Sorry…but that's it" He said, he turned back again and started to walk away, "Goodbye Stella".

Stella opened her eyes and saw Brandon slowly walking away, her eyes widened and in horror she pulled her hands to her face, he had just kissed her, he had given her full hopes of the fact that he might not leave her, but still there he was in front of her eyes walking away from him, Stella let out a loud sob, she wasn't going to let him go this easily again, with one shaky foot she took one step forwards and broke into a run.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" She screamed again as she charged towards him, suddenly her weak leg gave way and she tumbled to the muddy ground below, Brandon heard her crash down and he spun round to she Stella face down in the mud.

Unsure of what to do he stopped walking to make sure she was ok, "Stella" He mumbled gently.

Stella had gone into uncontrollable sobs; she crawled up into a ball on the floor crying harder and louder than ever, "Is this what you want from me Brandon? To see me crying or ready to die? Because that's how I feel, would you be able to live with yourself knowing this I how you left me? If you loved me then why are you leaving me? I love you! I love you no matter what happened between us, I never stopped, not even when I found those messages, its you Brandon, it's always been you…please don't go!"

Brandon watched her crying and something inside of him broke, his heart, as if to say to him that seeing his love in such a state over him would break him down, trying to stay strong he took a step towards her and ended up running over to her, he crouched down beside her and tried to pull her back up into a state where he could understand her, however Stella was still crying, and it was making Brandon crack too.

"Stell please" He cried out, "Stella listen to me, I'm not going, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here I'll be with you forever, just please stop crying I hate seeing you like this".

Stella's crying slowly subsided, however she didn't look up at him, Brandon had expected to see her big brown eyes staring back at him and they would be alive because of him staying, but her head stayed down.

"Stella?" Brandon said again, he looked at her body; she was shivering, worried he reached out and lifted up her chin to see Stella with her eyes closed and looking like she was on some sort of horrible drug.

"Oh…Gods" He gasped, "Stella" HE called out to her trying to wake her up, "Stella wake up!" He begged.

Nothing, unsure of what to do, Brandon quickly ripped off his buttoned up shirt he was wearing and wrapped it around her shivering body, then he lifted her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could inside to get Stella back up into the infirmary.

She had done this for him, she had risked getting incredibly sick to try and stop him from leaving, this was all making Brandon think twice about his shock decisions, would he go now? He was not sure, all that was on his mind now was to make sure that Stella got better, then he would sort out what happened next, whether he would stay…or leave again.

Right now, the sick girl in his arms was all that mattered…

* * *

**Uh oh! Well what did you all think of that? I hope it satisfies your needs for an update, and the new chapter will be here soonish…I hope!**


	23. Loving You is What I was Trying to Do

**Alright then guys, here it is, at last! The final chapter of 'What Hurts the Most', I'm sad because this has been going on for a good three years but all good things must come to an end at some point, right?**

**I am actually considering a sequel, it's a small idea at the moment that could change into something bigger, the idea I have deviates from this idea and focuses on something else, but if I decide to do it then you'll understand.**

**Anyway, so without further ado I present to you the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami, Stardust, rienna Enchantix, Everlasting glory, Monics316, elevenofthirteen, graceypooh, Wolfy-Girly, Silver Crown, Lilo, Sophie, A song and WinxClub137, **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Loving You is What I Was Trying To Do.**

Musa sat alone in the infirmary by Stella's bedside…well…what was Stella's bedside since it had been a good hour or so since the blonde disappeared in an act to get Brandon back, the other girls had all run off too to try and find her, while Musa suggested she stayed put in her room in case she returned there.

However she had heard nothing from her friends about her return, she kept on texting the other girls in hopes to find that one of them managed to find her, still every message that she got back on her phone told her that Stella was still missing.

It saddened her, Stella had been off the wire for months now, and this was her breaking point, she had to admit that she didn't get on too well with Stella, they bickered about the smallest things, but at the same time she was one of the best friends that she could ever imagine.

They both had a connection with each other that was too hard to sever no matter how strong their little tiffs got, Musa loved Stella like a sister, and seeing her in this state for months now had hurt her just as much as it hurt Stella.

It wasn't just that, it was also seeing her in Darcrainia, the way how her usual bubbly self just disappeared in a flash and changed into this bleak witch-like thing that only had one view on life, to destroy or be destroyed. That sight of Stella as this new person had been forever burned into Musa's head and she knew that she would never be able to forget that.

She brought her knees to her chest and sighed, she really did worry about her, and even more so know that she had no idea where she was. She just prayed that she would come through the door any moment now, completely unharmed and ok.

But Musa knew that was pretty much impossible, the storm had worsened and the rain was coming down even harder than before, she knew that in her current condition, Stella would not be able to survive.

Just then to her sheer amazement, the door opened and in stepped a bizarre sight, it was Brandon looking wet and cold with a very limp Stella who was wrapped up in what looked like Brandon's over shirt and she was asleep.

"Oh my Gods!" Musa cried out as she jumped up from her seat, "Quick put her on the bed!"

Brandon was already two steps ahead of her and had already lay Stella back down in the bed, Musa was surprised by this, she thought that Brandon would have left by now, but no, he was standing right in front of her watching her lifeless body with a worried look on his face.

He then looked at Musa in horror, "Well, what are you standing around for? Get the nurse!"

Musa was a little taken aback by Brandon's sudden outburst, still she didn't question him and nodded, then she raced out of the room to Ofelia's office to get help for her friend.

* * *

"What happened?"

Musa and Brandon were now standing outside of Stella's room waiting to be given the all clear to go back in; however both of them were very concerned since Ofelia had been in there for a good twenty minutes and nothing had happened yet.

Brandon sat opposite Musa and looked up when he heard Musa speak to him for the first time; he took in a deep breath and sighed miserably.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it" Brandon mumbled as he looked away from Musa.

Musa sighed, "Well something big must of happened, I thought you were leaving, it wasn't until Stella woke up that we actually believed that you could come back".

Brandon ran a hand through his brown hair, "What's there to say? I was going to leave, I had my mind set on living this place and going somewhere far away, I was going to do it but…she somehow managed to drag herself outside and…she started shouting at me, telling me that she's be miserable without me…but what really hit me hard is that she said that I lied to her".

Musa scoffed loudly, "I can see why she said that".

Brandon glared at her, "Look…the reason why I wanted to leave was to help her and I thought she would be angry with me still here, I tried to kill her, Musa. I didn't know if I could face her again after this, it wasn't until she told me that she was still in love with me that I finally realized her".

"You've _only_ just realized that?" Musa snarled at Brandon, "She's risked her life and her power all to get you back, she's gone through months of agony because she was still in love with you and refusing to let go of her emotions for you, I lost count of the amount of times that I heard her crying because she wanted you back, she _knew_ that this was all Helena's work and she never blamed you for a second, sure sometimes she said that she hated you but it was all fake, she was just lost in the moment and I have to say that she was pretty angry too. But at the end of it all she was the one that traced up to Darcrainia with no magic and tried to win you back without fighting you…wow; if that's not love then I don't know what is".

Brandon looked down at the floor again and clasped his hands together, "I really don't know what to say, Musa…look I need to go for a walk…I need to clear my head or something" He mumbled as he rose from his chair and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, yeah…that's it" Musa snapped at him, tears were in her eyes, "Go on, leave again…break her heart like you did to her a few minutes ago, I'm sure she'd love that".

Brandon tried to block out Musa's words as he walked towards the exit, he really didn't know what to think anymore, still his feet carried on moving him towards the door.

"You know what?" Musa began again, "Maybe she's in that state because _you_ broke her heart, you broke her, Brandon! And now she might never wake up…how does that make you feel?"

Musa was interrupted when she heard the door opening to Stella's room, she and Brandon looked over when they saw Ofelia walking towards them.

"Is she ok?" Musa asked immediately.

"She's stable and asleep now" Ofelia began, "She was freezing though so it's taken a while to get her body temperature back up to normal. She's also still pretty weak from the whole ordeal in Darcrainia, who let her go outside in the first place?"

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding" Musa mumbled while glaring at Brandon.

"Well, I'll be in my office, you can go in and see her if you wish…make sure she doesn't leave again, she's in a very critical condition and I can't have her venturing outside in that weather" She told the two as she walked back towards her office.

Silence fell between the two once again; Musa looked over at Stella's room and then back at Brandon who had paused by the exit, she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You can go and see her now" She told him, "You've got a choice Brandon, leave or do the right thing and go and see her".

Brandon didn't have to be told twice, he turned on his heel and raced towards Stella's door and closed the door immediately behind him, Musa sighed and leant back on her chair. At least he did the right thing this time.

She slowly took out her phone and sent a message to the rest of the girls, telling them that Stella was safe but not to come back to the infirmary, she knew that when Stella woke up she and Brandon needed to have a talk.

* * *

Brandon now stood inside of Stella's room at the foot of her bed and watched her sleep, her chest was rising a falling rhythmically and the whole pattern of it seemed to oddly enough soothe Brandon, as if to say that she was ok because she was breathing and sleeping very peacefully.

He slowly edged his way towards her and sat down in a chair close by and he watched her peaceful face, it was still covered with scratches and looked beaten up, but it was still perfect nonetheless.

His eyes skimmed down past her face towards her arms that were laying over the blanket covers, they were also in bad shape but what really caught his attention was her right wrist that was covered in a white bandage but still had a faint red mark peeking through it.

Blood.

Brandon squeezed his eyes shut trying to prevent the tears from falling, it wasn't something that had to be spelt out for him, whatever kind of injury that was under that bandage he knew that he caused, it was painful knowing this and all of a sudden the memorise of why he tried to leave before all came flooding back to him.

He wanted to leave because he ruined Stella's life, who would want to be with someone after something like that happened, how could Stella even say that she still loved him when he tried to kill her, the scars on her body were a constant reminder for him.

It hurt his pride knowing that his body had been taken over by some witch, it was all his fault to begin with, if he had ignored Helena in the first place then none of this would have happened, heck, he would still be with Stella and happy at that, there would be injuries or memories like they both had now.

He wanted to leave again, he wanted to bolt out of that door and run, run as fast as his legs could carry him, he hurt Stella, their relationship had been ruined. He just couldn't face life knowing that fact anymore.

He rose from his chair again ready to leave when he saw something move, he looked back down at the bed and saw that Stella was stirring slightly and moaning in her sleep.

That little movement sent Brandon's mind into a hazy fog, he immediately sat back down and leant over Stella's bed and placed his hand over hers.

He felt and instant connection between the two, something that felt very familiar, like the first time he kissed her or the time when she accepted to go on a date with him. It was over powering and sent shockwaves all over his body.

He couldn't leave her after that.

Stella's hand started to stir underneath his and Brandon quickly slipped his fingers into her palm and squeezed her hand slightly, "Stella if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Brandon whispered to her, praying to feel some sort of response from her.

And he did, Stella's lifeless body soon started to awake as she replied by faintly gripping hold of Brandon's hand.

Tears started to well up in his eyes, his first instincts was to call for Ofelia, but he didn't want to, not yet anyway, when Stella woke up he wanted the first person for her to see to not be some doctor, but him.

Sure enough Stella's eyelids started to flicker and they parted. Stella's hazel brown eyes peeked through slightly as she groaned in pain.

"Brandon" She quietly mumbled and he immediately jumped up and leant over her.

"I'm here Stell…I'm right here" He told her as he rested his other hand on her shoulder, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere".

Stella's eyes opened all the way this time, and as she adjusted to the light she also adjusted to something else that was in front of her and that made her hurt flutter.

The sight of her boyfriend in front of her that actually looked like he cared.

Stella's paused slightly and with her free hand she slowly reached out and touched his cheek faintly.

"It really is you" She whispered, "But…I thought you had gone".

Brandon shook his head, "I really don't know what came over me there…but I'm not going, I had to have it spelled out for me but I didn't realize how much you loved me and how much I loved you, I was trying to run away from everything that had happened but…I realized that you can't run away from things that happened in your past…you have to accept it and move on".

Stella took in every word that Brandon said and slowly nodded, "Good to see that you finally understand that" She mumbled.

"Stella, I really don't know how to apologize to you…I wish I never met up with Helena in the first place, if I didn't do that then none of this would have happened" Brandon mumbled looking down at the floor.

Stella then reached out and held onto his wrist, "It would have, Brandon. Helena had that hold over you the second we met by accident in Magix, ever since then she's been working her way back into your life through you and me, she came to Alfea to work me up and she spelled you to get you back".

She then slowly sat up, causing Brandon to immediately place a hand behind her back and help her sit up, "If anything I should be apologizing to you".

"How is that even possible?" Brandon asked.

"Well, Solaria was the one that brought down Helena's Mother, she was hell bent on getting revenge on me, and the fact that you were my boyfriend kind of motivated her even more to get revenge, she was going to steal you from me and when I was weak enough, attempt to steal my power" Stella explained, "Face it, if you weren't involved with me then you would have stayed safe in all this".

Brandon chuckled gently, "I guess we're both to blame in this".

Stella smiled, "Yeah…see it's not all of your fault".

Brandon then paused, "Hey, if we're blaming people I guess we can pin the blame on Helena's Mother, if she didn't try to take over Solaria in the first place then none of this would have happened".

"You know what? I like that idea better" Stella giggled.

Brandon smiled gently, "So…now that all of this is behind us, what do you say we get back together?"

"We never broke up Silly" Stella said to him, "Yes we might have told each other that we were through but we didn't mean it…well I certainly didn't mean it".

Brandon nodded, "Neither did I".

And with that he leant in and kissed Stella soundly on the mouth, "I love you, Stella; you're the light of my life".

Stella smiled back up at him, "I love you too Snookums".

* * *

After their little reunion, Brandon left the room to get Ofelia back in to do another check on her, he waited in the room upon Stella's request to make sure that she was ok.

He waited patiently as Ofelia flittered around Stella making sure that her drip was in securely and that her injuries were all properly covered up.

However to relive both of them, Ofelia found nothing drastically wrong with Stella and all over the injuries were healing up well. She was slowly on the road to recovery.

And to their amazement, Stella's magic had somehow changed again, they were all concerned that if she transformed I would go straight to her dark form, however after a few tests they all found out that after Brandon admitted that he still loved her in Darcrainia her magic had reformed back into its usual Sun and Moon power.

Once Ofelia left, Brandon took his place back by Stella's side and watched her get herself comfortable, "So, can you feel any pain or anything?"

Stella shook her head, "I could before but now I can't its like everything's healing up by magic, even my wrist doesn't hurt that much anymore".

Brandon smiled at her, "That's great, Stell, I'm happy that you're feeling ok now".

Stella nodded slowly, "Me too".

She then let out a dreamy yawn, "Wow, I'm tired".

"I'm not surprised" Brandon said, "You've been through a lot recently".

"And all that time I don't think I ever got a decent nights sleep" Stella admitted.

Brandon nodded at her bed, "What's stopping you? I won't mind".

Stella smiled at him, "Only if you're sure".

"I am".

"And promise me something" Stella whispered as she lay back down on her bed.

"What's that" Brandon murmured as he stroked the top of her head.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

Brandon didn't have to think twice about his reply, "Of course I will, I want toy be the first thing that you see when you wake up".

Stella smiled at him, "I love you Brandon".

"I love you Stella".

And with that she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Brandon didn't let go of her hand once during this, he was pretty surprised by everything that had happened over these past few months, still not for one second, even though he was spelled and angry with Stella, he never stopped loving her.

Love hurts, it was painful and cut people deeply, but when you're sat by the person that you've loved for year and plan to love for the rest of your life, it's the best thing that could ever happen.

Because, what hurts the most about life is not some painful cut, its love, and when it's not hurting…it's the best thing in the world.

_**The end.**_

* * *

**And we have the end! Wow, I can't believe I'm here at the end! I'm very sad since this has to be my favourite Winx Story that I have written, ah well, all good things must come to an end I suppose!**

**Anyway, a big thank you is in order to all of my reviewers: Chibi Horsewoman, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, coolgurl800, iHeartBradyQuinn, Yemi Hikari, Wicked Glinda, Lunariagirl33, StellanBloom, me, OVER-bridges, Fairy Of Anime, mosdefinitelynot, Anna, Ruby, Evelyn, Hay, Ecladorian Warrior, WinxClubFan9322, alexawinx, WITCHGRL12, Thunderflame-chan, ~jelsi lover 4 ever~, ~brandon and stella 4 ever~, Beauty-Schoolgurl, rosewolf44, Blue-Winter-Angel, Areiv, stellasolariansun01, stellasunsolaria, princessofsolaria, cheychey111, NikiJane, Laura-010, lovelytweety95, Stella Rocks, kitcool, stella777, amna, Anonymus, winxer4life, TheChannyWizard, OoOoJoJoOoOo, stellawinx, sailormoon846212, -Sashaaa.', Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami, Stella, StellaXBrandonLover, Ayna, KoriandGrayson, Anonymous, Stardust, MoonPrincess101, Silver Crown, Sapphi99, itstaliex3, Anonymous Reader, gleekyconverses215, Butterscotch Angel, Tiny Dragon, WinxClubFan10, ShadowXMoonlight, EmmKayLikesMusic, channyroxhard, stella brandon luvas, Monics316, Everlasting Glory, AquaLily1, Melissa, No one, graceypooh, Stella Enchantix, rienna Enchantix, elevenofthirteen, Wolfy-Girly, Lilo, Sophie, A song and finally WinxClub137!**

**That's a lot of reviewers! I think I might take a break from Winx Club for a while now, I've got a new idea brewing but I just need some time out, don't worry I will be back! Just not right away.**

**Sakura Blossom Storm over and out!**


End file.
